Masochist Love
by Hunt Houtarou
Summary: Seorang siswa pindahan dari sekolahan ternama, Horikashi Gakuen. Dengan semua rahasia yang ia bawa dan sebuah beban yang selalu di tutupi dengan sikap manis nya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang mengidap sebuah penyakit yang tidak biasa. Kini mulai menjalani masa-muda nya di Konoha International Hight School dengan penuh kejadian yang mampu menutupi semua rahasia yang di emban nya!
1. Chapter 1

Masochist Love

Diclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : one for all/Naru x (?)

Genre : Romance, Humor, dan tentukan sendiri

WARNING : OOC(akut). . OC. TYPO . EYD. AU . tanda baca salah. Dapat mengganggu sistem pencernaan. mengakibatkan mata buram. De. EL. EL

Sumary :

Seorang siswa pindahan dari sekolahan ternama, Horikashi Gakuen. Dengan semua rahasia yang ia bawa dan sebuah beban yang selalu di tutupi dengan sikap manis nya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang mengidap sebuah penyakit yang tidak biasa. Kini mulai menjalani masa-muda nya di Konoha International Hight School dengan penuh kejadian yang mampu menutupi semua rahasia yang di emban nya! Saa. . . . Minna-san, mari kita lihat seperti apa

kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto !

OoO

Cahaya mentari yang bersinar pun masih terasa begitu dingin, hembusan angin yang bersemilir menerpa kulit membuat setiap orang mengeratkan pakaianya mencari kehangatan. Hari senin, hari yang begitu membosankan bagi kebanyakan pegawai kantoran maupun anak sekolahan.

Seperti halnya di Konoha International High School kini ramai akan murid-murid yang berjalan dengan tampang malas namun seakan berlomba mengejar waktu, ada juga yang berlari kecil demi memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Akhirnya, bunyi bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai pun terdengar. Dan kini semua murid pun telah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Gerbang pun mulai di tutup oleh security sekolah. Sesaat sebelum gerbang itu tertutup, seorang pemuda yang berbeda seragam dengan sekolah K.I.H.S berlari tergesa-gesa kearah gerbang.

"Paman! Cotto matte yo ! " ia berteriak dengan kerasnya pada ojii-san penjaga

itu.

"Horaa ! Kau bukan murid dari sekolah ini! O-oi ! " berteriak memperingati, namun seperti nya tak begitu di hiraukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku murid pindahan paman! Jadi jangan kawatir." teriaknya sambil terus berlari, blazer biru tua itu tak ia kancingkan sehingga setiap langkah panjangnya, blazer itu melambai berantakan.

"Are? Murid pindahan? Eh? Bukanya seragam itu... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seragam itu, tapi dimana ya? " paman itu bergumam mencoba mengingat sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya ia tak mengingatnya.

OoO

"Seito-kaicho ! Apakah benar ada murid pindahan dari Hoshi(bintang) Gakuen ?"

"Ada apa Matsu-chan? Ah, maksudmu murid pindahan itu? Ya kata sensei sih mulai hari ini ia akan pindah ke sini. Dan juga bukan Hoshi! Tapi Horikoshi Gakuen, Matsu-chan"

"Iie, aku hanya ingin memastikanya saja. Sama saja kan? Itu kan sekolah para bintang semua -Ah sepertinya kelas sudah di mulai, jaa matta ne Seito- kaicho, aku duluan."

"Hee? Memang nya sekolah luar angkasa apa? Memang benar sih, ah biarlah"

Matsuri kazegawa pun pergi dengan senyum mengembang setelah pertanyaan nya di jawab

oleh ayame.

Ayame Hyousaki, ia adalah ketua dewan mahasiswa di sekolah ini. Memiliki surai coklat yang di ikat pony tail, kacamata kotak tanpa bingkai di sisinya menambah kesan beuty seperti yang di harapkan dari seito-kaicho K.I.H.S .

Ayame kembali berjalan melewati lorong kelas menuju ruang guru, dikarenakan wali kelasnya memberi tahukan bahwa beliau tak bisa mengajar, membuatnya harus mengambil tugas dari sensei lain. Enggan sebenarnya, namun dari pada kebisingan kelas merajalela akibat bebasnya jam pelajaran pertama, ia berpikir akan lebih menenangkan suasana jika di beri tugas. Berjalan melewati koridor kelas, ia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya .

Tak sampai jatuh memang, tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah sesuatu yang dirasa kini sedang meremas atau mungkin memegang? Ya kalian tahu lah gimana. Posisinya kini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan dengan memalingkan wajah masing-masing dari arah yang berlawanan, dan dari pemuda itu tangan nya memegang sesuatu mungkin?

Nyuut~

Nyuut~

"Are? Eh? Go-gomenasai! Hontõni gomenasai!"

wajah putih Ayame memerah sempurna, bagus! Saking terkejutnya ia menahan malu dan perasaan lain nya, kini ia hanya bisa menatap kaget memandang kepala penuh surai mentari yang tergerai kebawah akibat sang empu nya menunduk bermaksud meminta maaf atas apa

yang ia perbuat tadi.

"A-aano... E-eto... Iie iie, tak apa, a-aku juga yang salah berjalan sambil melamun. Ano... Apakah kau murid pindahan itu?." jaga sikap mu, jaga sikapmu , jaga sikapmu. Sungguh berbeda dengan yang di ucapkan, pemikiran ayame sekeras mungkin menahan gejolaknya. Andai saja, ya andai saja ia murid normal seperti yang lain nya, ia mungkin kini sudah menjerit histeris sambil berlari akibat menahan malu dan rasa senang?

Naruto Uzumaki, ia menatap heran pada lawan jenis di depan nya ini. Ia heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis di depan nya ini? Senyum dari gadis itu terkesan di paksa, kedua pipinya memerah, tangan nya meremas-remas kecil ujung rok nya, dan yang terakhir, manik coklat bening itu bergetar seakan menatap tak menentu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan juga perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki, murid pindahan Dari Horikoshi Gakuen"

"Ah tak apa, aku juga mengerti . Jadi benar ya, dan juga aku adalah Ayame Hyousaki, ketua dewan mahasiswa di sekolah ini."

Mereka pun mengulurkan tangan kanan masing- masing berniat berjabat tangan, pertanda bahwa suatu awal perkenalan telah dimulai.

"Sumimasen, apakah Hyousaki-san bisa membantu ku? Aku tak tahu letak ruang kepala sekolah, dari denah yang ku bawa ini sama sekali tak bisa membuatku mengerti arah, ini benar- benar membingungkan."

Naruto berujar sembari melihatkan denah yang ia ambil dari saku blazernya, jika di lihat secara rinci, denah Sekolah K.I.H.S itu berbentuk seperti huruf ' H ' dan seperti nya, gedung sekolah ini bertingkat sampai dengan lima lantai.

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin ke ruang guru. Kalau begitu ayo, akan ku antarkan, lagi pula ruangan kepala sekolah dengan ruang guru tak begitu jauh."

Ayame tersenyum sambil mulai berjalan dan di ikuti oleh Naruto yang menyusul berjalan di samping ayame.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa U-uzumaki-san pindah ke sini? Bukankah Horikoshi Gakuen adalah Sekolah idaman bagi para siswa?"

"Iie, aku hanya merasa tak nyaman saja di sana."

Ayame mendengar itu heran, hanya karena tak nyaman di sekolah yang elite, ia pindah? Ah sungguh di sayangkan. Namun kembali ayame berpikir bahwa memang kaca mata setiap orang itu berbeda.

Dan perlu di ingat Horikoshi Gakuen (日本堀越學園) adalah nama Sekolah Menengah Atas di Jepang untuk kalangan artis elit dan sangat mampu. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, kamu harus anak orang super kaya atau sangat pintar untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, mewah dan ekslusif, sesuai dengan biaya sekolahnya. Program studi tour- nya saja ke Eropa. Mengapa banyak artis yang bersekolah di sini? Karena adanya kebijakan sekolah yang memperbolehkan muridnya untuk ijin atau melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment. Peraturan tidak begitu ketat dan bisa menyesuaikan dengan jadwal si artis. Tapi sekolah ini tetap memprioritaskan nilai, selain

'kelas artis', banyak anak-anak pintar yang bersekolah di sini. Jadi, jangan kira banyak orang-orang bodoh, malas dan kaya yang bisa sekolah disini. Justru sebaliknya, para murid yang mau masuk harus melalui tes tingkat tinggi terlebih dahulu. Pilihannya adalah, super kaya atau super pintar?

"jadi? Untuk alasan tertentu, kau di pindahkan di sekolah ini."

"Ha'i, sebenarnya alasan utama ku bisa sampai di sini bukanlah hal itu saja, dan juga aku mohon maaf karena belum bisa menjelaskan semua nya."

"Hm, tak apa jika memang kau belum bisa menjelaskan nya, shikasi... Jika kau pindah ke sini dengan niat jahat, Watashi wa anata o korosu koto o chūcho shimasen. (aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu)"

"K-K-ko-koto wa dekimasen(tidak mungkin)."

'Tapi... aku tak keberatan jika di siksa olehmu, Kõchõ(kepala sekolah) ah~ aku tak bisa membayangkan nya~'

Surai pirang pucat yang tergerai dengan body yang mampu membuat mu nosbleed akut itu menatap mengintimidasi pada Siswa pindahan di depanya yang kini sedang tersenyum aneh, dari sudut bibir nya keluar saliva, blue sea nya menyipit karena menyeringai, dan yang membuat sang kepala sekolah jijik adalah wajah aneh seakan membayangkan hal mesum dengan dirinya sebagai objek dari fantasy gila murid pindahan itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Horikoshi Gakuen, umur 17 tahun, alamat tempat tinggal tak jelas, keluarga tidak jelas, prestasi menengah ke atas, kesehatan di atas normal, dan yang pasti kau bukan orang yang biasa. Riwayat hidupmu sungguh mencurigakan. Siapa kau sebenarnya, heh? " Tsunade Senju, sang kepala sekolah menyipitkan matanya sembari membantingkan file dari dalam map yang berisikan data Dari Naruto .

Yang di tanya sepertinya masih hanyut dengan fantasy gila nya, dan itu membuat Tsunade geram akan tingkah Naruto. Kenapa juga ia harus berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini? Aaaarrgg ! Kalau saja ia bukan dari Horikoshi Gakuen, mungkin saja ia sudah di seret keluar oleh security sekolah. Namun sayang nya ia tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini, karena baru kali ini sekolah nya itu menerima Murid pindahan dari sekolah ternama, terelite, tertenar, dan ter ter lahk.

"Grrr... Teme! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah! Dasar ero-gaki! Sampah ! Mati saja kau baka!"

BUAGH!

PRANG!

BRAKK!

"Ah~ motto~ motto~ siksa aku lebih dalam Kõchô- sama~"

Gelas, guci, miniatur sekolah, buku, sampai wadah pensil semuanya di lempar kearah Naruto. Berbagai benda keras menimpa tubuh dan wajah Naruto. Bukan erangan sakit yang terdengar Namun erangan kenikmatan yang terdengar Mesum yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto terjatuh lalu berjongkok seperti inu(anjing) yang sedang menunggu makanan.

"Hah hah hah siksa aku lagi Kôchô-sama~"

"Menjijikan! Hah hah, jadi ini yang di maksudkan kesehatan nya di atas Normal. Tapi tak apa, mungkin ini akan sedikit menghibur ku." Ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai di sela-sela napas nya yang tersenggal-senggal. Tsunade mengambil Kamus bahasa jepang yang sangat tebal, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang seperti akan melempas bola baseboll.

"Teme! Terima ini ! Hyaaaa~!~ Tsunade mulai menggerakan tangan Kanan nya dari belakang ke depan, di temani efek slow motion yang begitu lambat, buku tebal itu melayang dengan indahnya.

"Ah~ motto~ mott-"

BUAAAKK!

GUBRAK!

"Aarrree~ burung ber-putar di kepala... Ku."

TINK!

Misi completed!

Bagaikan seorang campione yang memenangkan kejuaran, Tsunade berteriak girang ketika buku tebal itu Sukses menghantam wajah Naruto dengan sempurna dan membuat Naruto berguling kebelakang dan menghantam tembok dengan elite nya.

"Yatta! Ahahahaha aku berhasil! Banzai! Banzai! Wahahaha."

Sang seito-kaïchõ sedari tadi diam berdiri di depan pintu, raut muka nya berubah-ubah saat mendengar teriakan, umpatan, benda jatuh, dan sebagainya yang ikut meramaikan suara dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak peduli jam pelajaran pertama ia lewatkan hanya demi mendengar apa yang terjadi dari balik pintu.

Kaca mata tanpa bingkai yang bertengger manis di wajahnya sesekali naik-turun akibat kekagetan nya dari suara gaduh itu.

'Nani ga okotta no ka?(apa yang terjadi?)' Ayame membatin penasaran, dengan segenap keberaniannya ia pun membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan...

"Yatta~ aku berhasil! Ahahahaha~"

Kacamata Ayame terjatuh begitu saja, tubuhnya membatu tak percaya, bibir tipis nya terbuka sedikit lebar dan iris cocho nya terbelalak.

"Kyaaaaa!."

Ayame berteriak Histeris ketika melihat Naruto yang tak sadar kan diri dengan darah mengucur dikepalanya dan goresan-goseran luka di wajah Naruto, dan yang membuat Ayame lebih kaget lagi adalah Sang kepala Sekolah tertawa bagaikan psikopat! Liat saja kakinya yang menginjak perut Naruto, Surai pirang nya berkibar dan tangan Kananya seakan mendapatkan kepuasan dari hasil perbuatanya!

"Ara~ ara~ sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Mã sebaiknya aku membereskan semua [sampah] ini.

Ohohoho~ Ohohoho~"

Tsunade tertawa seperti Nenek sihir yang kejam. Sungguh, jika kau melihat ini, kau tak akan bisa percaya bahwa seorang kepala sekolah telah menaklukan murid pindahan itu, dan lagi kaki jenjang nya masih bertengger di perut pemuda bersurai mentari kemerahan, ya surai yang tadi nya cerah, kini bagaikan senja akibat darah berceceran dimana-mana! Bayangkan! Bayangkan!

o0o

Ayame membuka pintu kelasnya, Namun karena kacamata nya tak lagi ia kenakan, pandangan nya menge-blur di tambah lagi rasa panik yang ia rasakan membuat semua konsentrasinya tak fokus dan ...

DUAKK!

Bukan nya ia masuk, ayame malah menabrak tembok, sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak begitu saja di ambang pintu kelas kelas 2A yang tadi gaduh kini terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang tak di duga, sampai akhirnya semua murid berdesak-desakan ingin mengetahui apa penyebab dari fenomena langka tersebut.

"Kaaaaiiicchhôõ~..."

Seorang pemuda dengan surai Raven berhambur mengangkat tubuh ayame dan berteriak semua murid yang melihat itu berkumpul membundar mengelilingi Ayame dan pemuda Raven itu.

CTAAK!

Tiba-tiba suasana menggelap dan sunyi, lalu entah dari mana Sebuah Lampu senter menyorot Ayame yang di pangku tak sadarkan diri oleh Pemuda Raven, kini suasana seperti Drama romance tragedy.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tinggal kan aku~ bertahanlah kaichõ! Hiks aku mohon... A-aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu! Karena hanya kau... Hanya kau lah yang selalu membolehkanku meminta Obentõ mu! Huuwwaa..."

Dengan alunan musik dari biola yang menyayat hati entah dari mana asalnya, semua murid yang melihat itu terharu sampai mereka kini menahan isak tangis nya,

"Hiks, Aku turut berduka, Uchiha-san"

"Kasihan ya Uchiha-san."

"Hiks, aku tak menyangka, hiks hanya karena o- bentõ, Uchiha-san Sampai Shock seperti itu hiks, tapi aku lebih senang lagi kalau Uchiha-san itu bisa GILA !"

Bisik- bisik murid maksudnya, rasa simpati murid 2A pun di dengar oleh pemuda Raven itu, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika mendengar ungkapan terakhir dari murid-murid.

BUAGGH!

"I-ittai yo~ Hyuuga-san!"

"Berhentilah bercanda! Cepat bangun dan antarkan Hyousaki-san ke UKS! Dan kalian! Cepat masuk kelas, dasar sampah!."

Suasana Haru itu berhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut Dark Blue memukul kepala Pemuda Raven dengan kerasnya. Keadaan yang tadi menggelapun kini kembali seperti semula.

"Ha'i~"

Semua murid pun kembali memasuki kelas, pemuda Raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pun akhirnya menuruti perintah dari Gadis dark blue, dengan di bantu oleh teman Ayame, mereka pun memapah Ayame ke UKS.

"Sugoi~ Onee-chan Memang Hebat!"

Siswi dari tahun pertama tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan gadis Hyuuga dengan wajah berbinar memandang kagum pada sang kakak.

"Hanabi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pelajaran pertama belum selesai, cepat pergi dan kembali ke kelas."

"Ayolah Hinata-onee-chan, aku bosan di kelas hanya duduk dan diam mendengarkan, mencatat, mengerjakan, dan bla bla bla... Mendo-"

"Ne Hanabi, ikuti perintahku atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"H-ha'i ! Onee-chan tidak akan mendapatkan pacar jika seperti ini terus~ jaa baka-nee-chan~"

Hyuuga Hanabi berteriak sembari berlari di koridor menuju kelasnya dengan terbirit-birit. Jika onee-chan nya sudah marah, ia mungkin akan tidur dengan telanjang lagi sampai pagi! hiiii~

Hyuuga Hinata, pemilik Surai biru kehitaman dengan manik Amethys khas dari keluarga Hyuuga, bersifat dingin namun hangat, tubuh yang menjadi idaman para siswa dan ia adalah aset berharga dari Konoha International High School. Hinata pun kembali kedalam kelas 2A dan duduk manis seperti biasa sambil membaca buku novel nya.

o0o

bel tanda istirahat kini terdengar, semua murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas, namun juga banyak yang memilih diam di kelas dan memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan memakan Õbento nya.

"Ne, ino-chan. Sebenarnya Hyousaki-san kenapa ya? Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah ketakutan dari sang Seito-kaichô. Seperti sudah melihat tragedy pembunuhan saja, dan juga kacamata nya kemana ya? Aku sempat melihatnya tak memakai kacamata sebelum fenomena langka tadi terjadi." Gadis bersurai Merah dengan kacamata kotak berbingkai hitam itu bertanya pada Gadis di samping nya. Mereka kini sedang menuju kantin.

"Souka? Mungkin saja karena ia tak memakai kacamata, ia jadi salah alamat seperti itu, alhasil ia menabrak tembok. Uh~ pasti itu sakit sekali ne~." Ino Yamanaka menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Ku dengar akan ada murid pindahan dari Horikoshi Gakuen? Tapi dimana ya murid pindahan itu? Aku penasaran denganya, pasti ia sangat pintar, atau mungkin ia adalah artis? Hyaa~ aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganya."

"Shiranai ~(entahlah) , mungkin saja ia nyasar ke suatu tempat, mungkin?"

Sedangkan orang yang di bicarakan kini berada di Ruangan UKS. Pipi mulus tan itu di plester, kepalanya di perban dan kini surai mentarinya kembali cerah, sepertinya ia sudah dirawat dengan baik.

Naruto masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri ranjang dekat jendela. Tirai nya menutup rapat dan hanya di samping jendela itu yang tak tertutup. Jika kita lihat lagi siapa yang ada di samping nya, keadaan nya mungkin sama dengan Naruto namun tak begitu parah. Gadis bersurai Coklat itu terbaring di ranjang berdampingan dengan Naruto. Hanya kain tirai lah yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Uh~ ore ga kîmõchi~ (rasanya nikmat sekali), nde? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Ah sepertinya aku berada di UKS. Dan juga aku tak percaya kôchõ melakukan nya padaku, mwehehehe..."

Naruto Terbangun dari pingsan nya, bukan nya mengeluh sakit, ia malah kembali mengerang sembari mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya pingsan. Melihat jam di lengan kirinya dan sepertinya ini sudah waktunya istirahat, ia pun beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya. Berjalan pelan sambil membuka tirai nya, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Suasana nya sepi sekali... Eh?" ia bergumam ketika atensi nya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ranjang yang dekat dengan nya tertutupi oleh tirai biru muda.

"Apakah ada orang? Wa-walaupun tak sopan, tapi aku penasaran." dengan langkah yang hati-hati bagaikan pencuri pro, ia melangkah pelan dan membuka sedikit tirai yang menghalangi.

"Permisi~" lebih tepat berbisik dari pada mengucap salam, akhirnya Naruto masuk dan melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalam.

"Cotto matte? Bukanya ini Hyousaki-san? Ada apa dengan kepalanya sampai di perban seperti itu? Perasaan tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja, kenapa ya?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto dengan raut kebingungannya memandang wajah Ayame, bibir tipis itu seakan menggoda, apa lagi lips gloss itu seakan mengundangnya. Bulu mata nya yang lentik, Hidung mungilnya yang membuat tangan gatal ingin mencubitnya dan wajah manis seorang gadis yang sedang tidur mampu tak menyadarkan posisi Naruto yang kian lama kian mendekat pada wajah Ayame.

Naru-devil in inner

'Ayo Naruto! Ganbarre! Ini kesempatan mu! Kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang? Lihat saja bibir manisnya itu, ayo tunggu apa lagi?'

Naru-angel in inner

'tidak! Itu tidak boleh Naruto, kau sama saja dengan pencuri martabak di pasar! Eh maksudku pencuri martabat! Dia itu orang yang telah menolong mu. Jadi jangan lakukan itu Naruto. Jadilah pria sejati!'

Naru-devil in inner

'Iya! Jadilah pria Dan cium dia Naruto.'

Naru-angel in inner

'Iya! Jadilah pria dan cium di- eh eh? Bu-bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, hei kau devil-teme! Jangan sembarangan kau teme!'

Naru-devil in ineer

'apa masalah mu hah?'

BUAGH

BUAAK

To back the reall

Kepala Naruto sampai ngebul akibat mendengarkan perkelahian sisi baik dan sisi jahatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, melanjutkannya? Atau tidak? Ah masa bodo! Tak tahan dengan bibir Cherry itu, Sikat aja dah. Setelah perdebatan yang teramat panjang, akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad api nya.

Wajah Naruto pun mencoba lebih dekat dengan wajah Ayame, dekat semakin dekat, sampai ia bisa mencium aroma farfum tea yang menenangkan.

Chuu-

5cm lagi bibir nya menyentuh bibir Ayame, tiba- tiba saja.. SREEK!

"Hm... Ada seekor lalat yang mencoba memakan cake ternyata."

"Eh? Eeeh! A-aaa..."

saking kagetnya Naruto, ia sampai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ayame dan berjalan mundur ketika melihat gadis aneh menurutnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang k-kau lihat! A-aaku ha- hanya mencoba..."

"Hoo? Nani desuka? juga tempat mu bukan di sini, lebih pantas jika kau itu berada dengan buta (babi) dan bermain lumpur di sana menunggu sampai di sembeleh, di potong-potong , lalu di berikan sebagai makanan buaya."

'Ahh~ lagi~ hina aku lagi~ eh tidak! Tidak! Aku harus meluruskan semua ini.'

Naruto membatin membayangkan betapa indahnya ia di siksa oleh gadis indigo di depan nya itu, iris Amethys nya yang menusuk itu seakan telah menusuk hatinya, ahh Kimõchi~

Naruto pun akhirnya bangun dan mendekat kearah Hinata Hyûûga mencoba menjelaskan. Namun...

"Dengarkan dulu! I-ini bukan-"

Naruto tersandung ketika mendekat kearah Hinata dan.

CUP~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan tidak Sengaja. Blue sea dan light moon itu bertemu.

~pulang sekolah~

"HUWAAAA ! Siapapun tolong aku~!"

"Hyuuga-san Gomenasai! Hontõûni Gomenasai!"

Dan akhirnya, Naruto berakhir dengan di gantung kakinya di atas pohon.

Untung saja semua murid sudah pada pulang. Setelah kejadian siang tadi. Hinata berlenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sampai bingung dengan Hinata, ia kira Gadis itu akan marah, tapi sepertinya tidak...

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu berniat ingin meninggalkan UKS. Ia kembali di kejutkan oleh Hinata Yang membawa kantong kain dan tiba-tiba saja ia di sekap, di ikat, dan kepalanya di bungkus oleh kantong kain dan di seret kedalam gudang yang penuh Obat di UKS.

Sampai ia tertidur akibat lelah karena mencoba melepaskan ikatan, dan ketika bangun. Ia sudah di Gantung kakinya terbalik melawan gravitasi tanpa Baju! Hanya celana nya saja yang di sisa kan.

"Hyuuga-san~ aku mohon lepaskan aku~ ini dingin sekali... Haaccchhii." Naruto berteriak sambil bersin karena kedinginan kearah Hinata yang berada di lantai 2 yang sedang melihatnya dengan senyuman puas! Sial sekali Nasibmu Naruto...

"Huwaaaa~ aku tak ingin mati~ aku belum menikah~ Huwwaaa!"

jadi, seperti itu lah hari pertama Naruto, melewatkan pelajaran, mendapat siksaan dari kôchô(kepala sekolah), mendapatkan Kiss dari nona yang kejam. Dan berakhir dengan Siksaan lagi.

"Masochist ku semakin parah ttebbaaayoo~!"

ck ck ck , semoga tenang di sana Naru-chan XD !

To be continue...

A/N : ok , jangan heran jika Semua karakter di sini sangatlah melenceng dari sifat aslinya. Jika anda mau protes, jangan salahkan saya, saya sudah mencantumkan Peringatan di awal bahwa ini adalah Super OOC .

Dan saya sangat berterima Kasih, jika anda berkenan untuk merespon fanfic dari Author amatiran seperti saya dengan Me-Revieuw fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa~

Hunt out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hunt in

.

.

don't like don't read!

Genre : Romance, Humor, dan tentukan sendiri

WARNING : OOC(akut). . baca mengganggu sistem akibatkan mata buram. .EL

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok . . . . . . .

Suara dentingan jam dinding mendominasi keadaan. Sunyi sepi tak ada yang berani menyeruakan suara nya. Hasrat ingin bertanya mereka telan kembali bulat-bulat, mengingat sekarang adalah pelajaran matematika yang di pimpin oleh Mei Terumi-sensei.

Banyak pandangan yang mengekor sesekali kearah pojok kelas dari murid-murid, kenapa? Karena mereka tak tahu siapa murid itu, dan sejak kapan ia berada di pojok kelas?

Naruto datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menghindari sesi perkenalan dan juga untuk mengambil buku paket pelajaran yang belum sempat ia ambil. Dan kini, ia memasuki kelas 2D tanpa permisi atau salam apa-pun. Jujur saja, bukanya ia sombong atau bagaimana, dari apa yang ia tahu dari sebuah anime atau manga, sesuatu hal yang merepotkan pasti akan ia rasakan dengan adanya pertanyaan aneh, pekikan keras dari murid perempuan yang berbinar karena kegantengan nya ( author: Pede banget Lu Nar *Naruto: kan gue emang ganteng )

nah, karena alasan itu juga ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Makanya ia berusaha untuk melewatkan sesi perkenalan, tak peduli para siswa yang menatapnya heran.

"Sekarang buka halaman 35 dan tolong isi pertanyaan yang ada. Tak ada yang boleh bertanya, karena sensei sudah mengajarkan semua nya tentang bab II. Dan sensei akan memilih beberapa dari kalian untuk maju kedepan. "

'Are ? Maju ke depan? Tak boleh bertanya? Nande ore wa! Aku tak mengerti sama sekali ttebaayo!'

Naruto membatin frustasi setelah mendengar apa yang sensei katakan. Tapi setelah ia melihat beberapa soal, ia cukup yakin dengan kinerja otak nya terbilang luar binasa !

"Dan kau pirang, kau pasti murid dari sekolah elite itu, dan untuk menguji bahwa kau memang dari Horikoshi Gakuen, kau harus maju kedepan setelah semua soal selesai kau isi. Mengerti?" Terumi-sensei mengeluarkan suaranya seraya menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Seolah pandangan itu adalah pandangan malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa kapanpun, setidaknya itu lah anggapan Naruto.

"Ha-hai !" jujur saja, kegugupan terbesit ketika melihat pandangan menusuk itu. Bukan nya takut, Naruto malah Bersemu merah dengan fantasy gila nya yang ia pikirkan sekarang

'Mwehehe sensei no sexy ice ! '

tersadar dari fantasy gila nya, Naruto pun membuka buku paket nya.

'Nde, mana yang ku selesaikan terle-'

batin Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Soal No 5 yang begitu membingungkan pikiran nya.

05 : Hitunglah sebuah volume lingkaran dengan objek yang ada di sekitar mu.

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut pertanda ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Tak ingin tambah bingung, ia pun mengedarkan atensi nya kearah seluruh kelas. . . .

"Hoo ! Kore wa...(Ini) wakatta! Ini tak begitu sulit!" dengan semangat 45 ia pun langsung menggorerkan pensil nya pada buku catatan dengan kepalanya sesekali menengok ke atas dan kemeja nya. . . . . .

"keliling lingkaran 78cup , berdiameter 22/7 x 14 dan . . . . Wahahaha ini mudah!"

semua murid yang mendengar teriakan kegirangan dari pojok kelas pun menatap penuh kagum pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu paham akan soal-soal yang mempuyengkan (bahasa nih?) kepala mereka.

"Tak heran jika ia dengan mudah memahami nya, ia kan murid pindahan dari sekolah berstandar tinggi."

"Blonde-kun memang Kakoii~"

"Tcih, sombong sekali dia."

"Kyaa~ aku tak percaya murid pindahan itu ada di sini!"

berbagai komentar berbisik pun terdengar, Namun Naruto tak begitu menghiraukan nya. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada soal-soal di depan nya ini.

Matsuri Kazegawa, ia menatap berbinar dengan bahagia nya. Duduk di baris ke 3, ia bersyukur bisa melihat Naruto yang notebane nya duduk paling pojok dekat jendela. Walaupun terhalang oleh Shikamaru Nara yang pemalas itu, ia tetap bersyukur. Kyaaa~ apa lagi blue sea yang tenang itu menunjukan pancaran kelembutan pada setiap atensi yg di alihkan, uuhh~ kami-sama... Pangeran ku kakoii~ !

(Note! Matsuri di sini sama dengan matsuri yang ada di Naruto, Hunt hanya mengubah Nama marga nya aja )

mari kita tinggalkan Matsuri yang masih terhanyut oleh fantasy nya.

"Hmm ? " Shikamaru Nara, bergumam dengan alisnya bertaut pertanda ia bingung. Shikamaru menyampingkan urusan soal yang merepotkan di depan nya ini, mendengar gumaman Naruto sedari tadi akhirnya membuatnya sedikit tertarik, atau mungkin ia penasaran?

'Ck, sial, tangan nya menghalangi.' berdecak kesal Dalam hati, Shikamaru tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang Naruto kerjakan. Lagi pula kenapa harus tanganya menghalangi buku sih? Dan juga kenapa ada smart phone di atas meja Naruto? Untuk apa dia membawa itu? Dan tunggu dulu!

'Hoo! I-iiiittu ! Huwaaaa ! Itu limited edition yang sangat langka! Ba-ba-bagaimana ia bisa memilik itu dan membawa nya ke sekolah? Dan juga ia melihatnya saat pelajaran berlangsung! Tapi mungkin itu menimbulkan ketegangan tersendiri ! Hooo~ pria kuning ini ternyata pro !'

expresi Shikamaru saat ini seperti orang yang menonton bola di tv ketika pemain nya ingin mencetak gol! Tangan nya mengepal di depan dada, bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin berteriak menyemangati!

Hanya 1 penyebabnya Shikamaru bisa sangat out charakter seperti ini yaitu . . . . .

"Hoi~ , bagaimana bisa kau melihat majalah poxxxx itu saat pelajaran?"

akhirnya Shikamaru berbisik pelan kearah Naruto yang tetap fokus dengan Soal nya.

"Untuk penelitian." jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan cair , eh salah maksudnya jelas.

"Penelitian? Nani kore?" Shikamaru kembali bergumam tambah tak mengerti, apa katanya penelitian? Jangan bercanda! Ia anak baru, sudah berani melakukan penelitian terhadap kelas 2D yang notebane nya memiliki aset di atas Rata-rata ! Hoi, hoi . . . . ! Setidaknya beri tahu aku hasilnya!

Ck ck, Shikamaru kini bertambah salah paham dengan asumsinya yang terlalu liar.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu tanpa di rasa, 25 menit lagi istirahat. Ahh~ waktu sangatlah cepat jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang mampu menyenangkan hati kita. Tapi itu pendapat untuk seseorang yang beranggapan Study is fun ! Dan tidak untuk orang yang beranggapan Study is Killer ! Seperti author ...

"Ok, untuk yang sensei panggil, tolong maju kedepan. Mika Hanase, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hayamoto, dan Neji Hyuuga."

Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga ?

Hyuu. . . .

"Se-seperti nya aku tak asing dengan Nama itu. . . . ."

keringat dingin mulai merembes menuruni pelipis dan wajah Naruto ketika Tahu Orang yang di panggil itu kini berdiri dan maju ke depan!

"Eh. . . . Huuwwaaaa ! I-itu Hyu-hyuuga-san berdada rata ! Dan juga kenapa kau memakai baju laki-laki ! " Naruto berteriak sambil berdiri, jari telunjuknya tepat mengarah ke arah Neji yang merasa di rinya di panggil.

"Bwahahahaha..."

Gelak tawa pun terdengar setelah pengakuan konyol dari Naruto yang dengan Innocent nya berteriak seperti itu.

"Apa maksud mu dengan memanggil ku berdada rata? DAN AKU INI LAKI-LAKI ! JANGAN ASAL BICARA KAU, BAKA !"

"SALAH KAN DIRIMU YANG BERWAJAH MANIS DAN BERAMBUT PANJANG SEPERTI IKLAN SAMPHO ! aku nyaris saja menyukai Hyuuga versi laki-laki. Hiiiii mengerikan!." Naruto membalas teriakan Neji dan bingo ! Ungkapan itu tepat membuat Neji bungkam! Kalau saja Neji mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Naruto, mungkin Saja Neji akan melemparkan Naruto dari lantai 2 . . . . .

"Sudah hentikan ! Cepat kerjakan, dan pilih soal masing-masing lalu tuliskan jawabanya di papan tulis, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan tiba."

perdebetan singkat itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas termasuk Terumi-sensei.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali diam, dan untuk mereka yang di panggil maju kedepan dan berbaris berbagi ruang untuk nya mengisi soal yg mareka pilih untuk di tulis.

Suara gesekan spidol terdengar jelas dari arah ujung dan ternyata yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan soal adalah Mika Hanase, tak heran jika gadis bersurai hitam kelam dan lurus panjang bagaikan sadako (julukan hantu dari film jepang) itu begitu cepat menjawab soalnya, karena ia adalah siswa yang berperingkat 3 sesekolah ini. Mika Hanase pun kembali duduk di bangku yang teletak paling depan dekat pintu masuk.

"Aaaarrrrgggg ! Masa bodo! Mau salah kek, mau bener kek, aku tak mau ambil pusing!." bergumam kesal, Suigetsu Hayamoto pun selesai dan kembali berjalan menuju bangku nya, ia tak peduli dengan benar atau salah dari apa yang ia kerjakan, yang penting dia sudah memenuhi kewajiban nya !

Setelah Suigetsu, kini Neji yang kembali ke meja nya, sepetinya ia sudah selesai. Dan wajahnya kini lebih datar sedatar jalan aspal! Ia masih tak terima dengan pengakuan Naruto! Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rambut panjang ini adalah aset berharga milik Hyuûga. . . . . Lagi pula, ia memang pernah membintangi iklan Shampo di salah satu majalah yang cukup nge-tren. Bukanya malu, justru ia bangga . Walaupun terkadang ia sering di bilang laki setengah perempuan, ia tak peduli. Anggap aja mereka hanya iri dengan Style nya.

"Ck, mendõ nã...(merepotkan)" Shika pun akhirnya selesai dengan di akhiri decakan malasnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat minggat dari kelas, ia sudah terlalu lapar karena ia tak sempat sarapan pagi, salahkan saja Okaa-san yang membangunkanya telat, jadinya ia harus ngebut melakukan aktivitas paginya. (Author: kamu nya aja pemalas Shika: ck, Urusaii ! " )

Terumi-sensei pun melihat hasil kerja murid nya dari Hasil Mika yang dilihatnya pertama. "Hmm, seperti biasa, Kau selalu bisa Hanase-chan." jemari Mei-sensei menopang dagu nya ala detektive yang sedang berpikir. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil Mika yang benar semua.

"Dan seperti biasa pula, Murid bodoh ini tak belajar dari pengalaman!." komentar pedas pun di lontarkan pada Suigetsu setelah melihat hasil kerja nya , dan bisa kita tebak, jawabanya... Salah semua!

BUAAK !

"I-iittai ! Sial! Ini sakit sekali!"

Tak di sangka pula penghapus papan tulis pun melayang dan tepat menghantam kepala Suigetsu! Ck ck sekali nasibmu bro. . . .

"Cukup memuaskan, ternyata wajah sombong mu bukan sekedar bohong. " memberi komentar pada hasil Neji, Mei pun cukup puas. Karena Neji menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Untuk seorang pemalas, ternyata cukup pintar. Terus pertahankan pemalas." Mei-sensei pun kembali mengalihkan atensi nya pada hasil kerja Shikamaru dan sekalian memberi komentar nya.

Dan ini dia yang terakhir.

"Ada apa dengan mu bocah? Kau lama sekali mengerjakan Soal no 5, apa begitu su-..."

"Yosh ! Akhirnya selesai."

ucapan Mei-sensei terpotong oleh suara lega Naruto yang baru selesai mengisi jawabanya.

setelah itu, Naruto pun kembali berjalan kearah bangku nya. Mei-sensei terkagum ketika menatap sekilas jawaban Naruto. Jawaban Naruto berbeda dengan pada umum nya. Cara yang Naruto gunakan adalah cara yang rumit dengan pembagian, perkalian, kuadrat, sampai akar-akar nya pun ia tulis. Wow sugoi ! (emang ada ya rumus kek gtu dalam mencari volume? '_' ? )

"Apa maksudnya ini ?"

Mei-sensei berteriak kesal ketika melihat dua Huruf yang bertuliskan 83Ccup, ia tak begitu asing dengan huruf tersebut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Oh, itu adalah ukuran dasar dari 3 ukuran yang ada, dan aku mengambil Sample dari sensei. Dan jawabanya benar kan? 3 dari ukuran Sensei ternyata 83Ccup! Aku sempat terkejut juga, habis belum pernah ku melihatnya setelah kepala sekolah tentunya. Mwehehe."

"Wohhoooo~ Ukuran Sensei ternyata Big ! "

"Suuuuiiiit !(SFX siul) yo pirang! Ilmu mu sangat bermanfaat ! Ajari aku Nanti !."

"Aku jadi iri dengan sensei, miliku selalu saja di katai papan gilesan . "

Berbagai komentar pun keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti kini Mei Terumi menatap kesal dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu kearah Naruto yang kini tak mengerti keadaan.

Mei pun berjalan kesal kearah Naruto dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kau... !"

SREET ! (menarik kerah Naruto)

BUAAAGH

PRAAANK

"MENJIJIKAN! MATI SANA! DASAR BOCAH TAK BERGUNA! SAMPAH !"

"HUWAAAAA APA SALAH KU~" Jelas bukan? Bahwa Naruto tak bersalah? Ia kan hanya mengisi pertanyaan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa! Apa yang terjadi?

Dan Naruto pun berakhir jatuh dari lantai 2 ! Bayangkan! Lantai 2 ! Lantai 2 ! XD

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana Pirang..." Dan Suigetsu pun berdoa dengan bersyukur bahwa ia tak bernasib lebih parah dari Naruto.

BUAAGH !

"Ah~ ini nikmat sekali... Tapi tetap sakit ttebayõo ! Aarrgg, sepertinya tulang punggung ku... "

KREEK

"Aa-..."

Naruto mencoba bangun namun bunyi tulang dari punggungnya membuatnya berhenti bergerak sementara.

"hah~ terkadang sinar mentari pagi begitu hangat, awan yang bergerak pun mengalir searah angin berjalan."

Akhirnya, Naruto kembali berbaring dan bergumam sembali menatap biru nya langit. Menjelang musim dingin terkadang begitu menyiksa. Namun cahaya mentari mengurangi dingin nya angin yang bersemilir.

"Eh? Chotto..."

pandangan Naruto teralihkan dari langit kearah atap di seberang gedung yang baru saja Naruto tempati. Ya, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang melamun menatap jauh entah kemana, dengan rambut pirang sedikit pucat tergerai indah searah angin. Tapi kenapa wajahnya murung seperti itu? Dan juga kenapa dia mencoba melewati pagar besi pembatas? Eh ? Eeeeeehhhh !

"Oi oi ! Joudan desu yo ! (ini bukan lelucon) ! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bunuh diri itu tidak baik!"

Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya, tak peduli rasa sakit menerjang karena baru saja ia jatuh dari lantai 2, Naruto berlari kearah lobi dan langsung menuju tangga untuk menuju keatap di gedung sebelah (ingat, denah Sekolah ini Seperti Huruf " H " ada 2 sisi gedung yang berlawanan, dan jembatan penghubung sebagai jalan alternative untuk menuju gedung seberang di lantai 2)

Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? bagaimanapun caranya! Ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu !

Nafas terengah di pacu langkah panjang menaiki anak tangga menuju atap, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. Tak peduli rasa sakit menerjang bukan main. Ia terus berlari, cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

BRAAAKK !

Pintu tak bersalah pun ia tendang saking kalutnya, bias cahaya menyeruak masuk membuta sementarakan atensi nya, setelah terbias akan cahaya, dia pun kembali berlari menerjang kearah Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menatap jauh ke langit.

GREEB!

"Oi oi, tenanglah! Tenaaang! Jangan kau sia-sia kan hidup mu! Jika ada masalah, setidaknya selesaikan dengan benar!"

ne, seharusnya kau yang tenang Naruto.

Gadis mungil yang di peluk dari belakang oleh Naruto terlonjak kaget akan tindakan Naruto. Dan gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya ketika sebuah tangan meraba daerah...

"Are? I-ini bu-bukan maksudku ! Sumpah! Walaupun ini kecil, aku tetap menyukai nya!"

empat perempatan hinggap dikepala sang gadis mungil itu.

"Dasar bajingan Mesum, MATI KAU HENTAI !"

tak seperti kelihatanya, ternyata gadis mungil dari tahun pertama itu mempunyai tenaga yang cukup besar untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan kini...

"Eh ? HEEEEEEEEH ! ! ! Aaaaaarrrggggg~"

BRUUK

"AA-..."

cukup sudah, ini yang kedua kalinya! Dan ini dari atap! Bukan dari lantai dua lagi.

Berteriak kencang, dan berhenti berteriak ketika punggungnya kembali mencium tanah dengan indah. . . .

"Maaantaaapp~~~" dengan suara bergetar pilu, akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadaranya.

Walaupun kesehatanya di atas normal, tetap saja bukan, ia memiliki batas? Hey, lihat saja, jatuh dari lantai dua bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk manusia pada umum nya. Jika manusia normal yang jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, sudah di pastikan. Pasti akan cedera. Dan juga Naruto jatuh 2 kali, dua kali !

"Ara? Ngomong-ngomong, serangga kuning tadi siapa? Apakah ia masih hidup?"

dengan tampang watadosnya, gadis mungil itu melihat ke bawah dan ia pun melihat Naruto terlentang dengan efek tanah sedikit amblas mengikuti lekuk gadis mungil itu melupakan 1 fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri pun berambut kuning.

Ck ck ck, naas sekali nasib mu naak~

: : :

Melangkah dengan santai dan sedikit bergaya berharap itu akan menambah kegantengan nya. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya, sungguh ia sudah kehilangan selera untuk mencicipi pelajaran hari ini. Berniat ingin membolos, ia pun berinisiatif melangkah menuju belakang sekolah. Dengan senyum tipis memikirkan ia akan mendapat ketenangan ia pun berjalan dengan tenang.

"Heh?."

Mata sipit nya semakin menyempit berharap ia lebih jelas melihat fenomena(?) yang terpampang di depan nya tak jauh dekat dengan tangga jembatan alternative. Rasa penasaran pun menjalas di hati Sasuke, dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekat kearah dimana mahluk kuning terkapar tak berdaya.

"...?"

Yakin, ia sangat yakin ia tak pernah melihat Mahluk pirang ini. Kenapa dia tidur di sini? Apa karena nyaman kah ? Atau karena alasan lain? Tapi apa?. Otaknya yang terbilang jenius itu memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sasuke lalu jongkok di hadapan mahluk kuning itu. Mengambil ranting pohon di sekitar nya, ia pun menusuk-nusukan ranting itu kearah wajah pemuda kuning itu. Dahi Sasuke bekedut ketika tindakan nya mendapat respon, lalu pandangan teralihkan oleh tanah yang sedikit amblas ke dalam.

Mengangguk dua kali dengan tangan di letakan di dagu nya ala detektive, ia pun mendongak keatas untuk mencari jawabanya.

"Naruko?"

Bola bohlam 5 wat melintas di kepala Sasuke, sekarang ia tahu penyebabnya mahluk pirang ini terkapar tak berdaya. Dan kini ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mengganggu gadis loli dengan kekutan monster itu.

Menggangguk dua kali lagi, dengan face yang seperti mendapat ilham, ia pun berdiri.

Pelajaran #1 bab 2 ayat 23 dari Baka-aniki 'Belajarlah dari penderitaan orang lain'

"Hm, terima kasih Aniki."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap meyakinkan keputusan apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya.

Walaupun dia mengaplikasikan pelajaran dari Aniki nya dengan salah.

"Hm, lebih baik ku bawa saja mahluk kuning ini."

Ia pegang kakinya, menatap kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan sebelum melangkah. Lalu ia pun berjalan dengan santai sembari menyeret mahluk kuning itu.

"Setidaknya aku adalah orang baik."

Ia tersenyum bangga karena ia berpikir ia adalah orang yang baik. Padahal kenyataanya kebaikan yang ia anggap sangat lah tak patut untuk dikatakan kebaikan.

Sang mentari kini bergerak mencapi puncak tertinggi nya, menandakan bahwa waktu istarahat kini telah tiba. Para siswa berhambur keluar daridalam kelasnya untuk melepas penat yang hinggap di kepala mereka, menjelang semester akhir memaksa mereka untuk mempekerjakan kinerja otak mereka secara nonstop.

"Nara-san! Hyuuga-san! Kenapa kalian diam saja hah? Dimana letak pri-kemanusiaan kalian? Seharusnya kalian membantuku Mencari Uzumaki-kun, jangan hanya diam dan tidur saja. Dan Hyuuga-san! Berhentilah berkaca."

Matsuri kazegawa, ia mencekoki pemuda berambut Nanas yang kini nyawa nya entah terbang kemana, dan Pemuda berambut panjang yang menyembunyi kan kaca di bawah meja nya.

"Kazegawa-san, mengapa aku harus menolong mahluk pirang mesum yang tak punya pikiran itu?."

"zzzZZ~"

berbeda dengan kedua teman sekelasnya, Shikamaru lebih memilih tak menyadarkan dirinya.

"Pokoknya Harus! Aku tak mau tahu, dan-"

BRAAK!

"HOAH! Okaa-san!"

"- Jangan Hanya tidur saja pemalas! Aku tak mau tahu, kalian harus membantu ku mencari Uzumaki-kun!."

"Heh?."

Shikamaru celingak-celinguk masih mengumpulkan nyawa nya yang masih berterbangan di atas kepalanya. Dan ia menatap tajam kearah satu-satu nya wanita di hadapan nya yang sedang melipatkan tangan di dada dengan expresi kesal.

"Hoi, apa maksud mu Kazegawa? Tak tahu kah kau aku sedang melakukan perjalanan panjang nan in-"

"Sudahlah, ayo bangun dan ikut aku."

Matsuri memotong protesan dari Shikamaru yang setengah ngantuk, lalu menyeret mereka berdua dengan menarik tangan mereka. Jujur, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu peduli pada seorang yang bahkan baru ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu? Entahlah, dirinya pun bingung. Namun yang pasti sekarang perasaan kawatir lah yang mengganjal di hati nya.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang di paksa, dengan amat sangat enggan mereka menemani wanita merepotkan ini.

: : :

Langit, langit berawan yang cerah mendominasi pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh ke dua bola mata senada dengan langit. Ia bingung, apa yang terjadi selagi kesadaran nya hilang? Ahh~ ia ingat, ia baru saja di lemparkan dari lantai dua oleh Terumi-sensei. Dan juga ia kembali di lemparkan lagi oleh gadis loli bertenaga monster.

Pandangan nya enggan teralih, meski hanya sekedar untuk melihat sekitar dimana ia berada. Yang ia rasakan adalah rumput yang sedikit menusuk kecil kulit nya. Ia tersenyum, dua hari ia berada di sini, ia merasakan apa yang tidak di rasakanya saat di sekolah nya dulu.

Ia angkat perlahan tangan nya keatas untuk sedikit mengecek apakah masih berfungsi dengan benar?

Ahh~

Sensasi ini, sensasi yang berdesir nyeri adalah sensasi kesukaan sekaligus hal yang paling ia benci. Ia sadar, tubuhnya merasakan nyeri di bagian punggung dan persendian tulang nya, seakan kaku tak tertahan.

"Oi, kau ini manusia apa mahluk astral sih?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenar nya sudah tahu jawaban nya pun tertangkap indra pendengaran nya. Naruto menengok kearah samping nya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut Raven yang sedang memakan O-bentõ nya dengan pelan.

"Memang mata mu melihat ku sebagai apa? Hewan berkaki empat?."

jawaban yang terdengar kesal keluar dari pemuda pirang yang masih terbaring. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk sekedar menjajarkan posisi nya dengan pemuda Raven itu.

"Dima-."

"Kutemukan tubuhmu tergeletak tak berdaya dekat jembatan penghubung gedung sekolah. Ku pikir menyeret mu ke sini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mengingat kau dan aku membolos pelajaran dan kini sudah waktunya istirahat."

"Heh?."

Menyeret katanya? Apa yang ia maksud mengangkat tubuh nya? Lantas, kenapa sekarang pakainya lusuh dan berdebu seperti ini? Setelah berhasil duduk dengan sedikit susah payah, Naruto pun melihat blazer nya kini kotor dari bagian siku dan punggung nya. "Kau serius menyeret ku? Bukan memapah ku?." Kesal, ya kesal adalah yang kini Naruto rasakan.

"Hei, aku sudah berbaik hati menyeretmu kesini, bukan nya berterima kasih kau malah marah padaku. Kau pikir aku akan membopong mu dengan bridal style ? Jangan bercanda bung, aku masih normal. Maaf saja ya a-."

"Normal gundul mu! Kau menyeretku, karena itu membuat seragam ku kotor brengsek! Dan jangan berpikir aku ini seorang Yaoi."

Naruto memukul kepala pantat bebek itu. Ia tak habis pikir, apa pemuda ini tak punya prikemanusiaan?

"A-aduwh. Hwoi! Kwenapha kwau mwhemhukulkwu?"

"Itu karena kau tak punya pikiran."

"Bwahh brengsek, aku sudah berbaik hati menolong mu dan sekarang ini ucapan terima kasihmu?." Menenggak air setelah ia menelan isi makananya, ia pun meletakan O-bentõ nya untuk menatap tak terima kearah pemuda kuning ini. Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja memukul ku, padahal aku ini orang yang kece , ganteng, baik hati pula.

"Oh ya, kita dimana?" Tak ingin berdebatan jadi panjang, Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"..."

Kesal karena protesan tak terima nya tak di anggap, Sasuke kembali mengambil kotak makan siang nya, lalu kembali memakan burger extra tomat nya.

"Whoi! Kwenhapha Kwhau mwhemhukulkwhu lhwagi?"

Kembali, Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke karena pertanyaanya ia abaikan. Kami-sama~ walaupun ia berbeda dengan manusia pada umum nya, kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan Manusia se'jenis' dirinya sih?

"Brengsek! Apa masalahmu sih? Ngajak bertantem hah?." cukup sudah, ia kini sudah terlalu Naik pitam. Selera makan nya pun sudah menguap bersama amarahnya yang mulai mengoar. Membuang sembarang kotak makanan yang ia pegang, lalu ia tatap pemuda kuning itu dengan tajam, setam silet.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku~"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut tak terima, kuning brengsek!

"Waduwh! Hei kenapa kau juga memukulku?."

"Kau juga tadi tak menjawab pertanyaan ku brengsek! Tapi aku tak memukulmu, dan kenapa kau memukulku hanya karena ku tak menjawab pertanyaan mu hah? Begini saja, berhubung kau sudah membuat selera makan ku menghilang dan kau sudah dua kali memukul ku. biar adil, kita berantem aja yuk?"

Naruto melongo tak percaya, benar juga apa yang di katakan pemuda di samping nya ini. Rasa kesal akibat dia di seret lah yang membuatnya tak berpikir kembali.

"Maaf saja, tubuh ku sudah di ambang batas. Jika kau yang menyeretku, pasti kau tahu kan? Pendirataan macam apa yang ku terima?." Otak licik nya memang hebat, dengan apa yang Naruto katakan tadi, pasti bisa membuat Sasuke mereda dari amarahnya.

Sasuke ingat, ia juga berpikir mengulang kejadian pagi dimana ia menemukan Naruto. Dan itu menambah asumsi nya mendekati kebenaran.

"Kau serius jatuh dari atap? Oleh gadis loli itu?." Emosinya memudar di gantikan rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh Naruto

"Kau pikir aku terkapar tak berdaya karena apa? Aku tak habis pikir dengan gadis kecil itu, aku pikir ia akan bunuh diri, dan aku pun langsung berlari dari jatuhku untuk menolong nya. Saat ku peluk dia, tak sengaja aku me- me- gah! Pokok nya tahu-tahu aku sudah di lempar dari atap dan aku pun jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, begitu deh."

"Jatuh dua kali? Dan kau sekarang masih hidup dengan tenang? Astaga, manusia macam apa kau ini."

Sasuke berpikir keras, dan Naruto juga demikian sama hal nya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka duduk bersamaan dengan mesra nya~

: : :

"Jadi ? Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?"

"Heh?."

"Jangan pasang tampang polos kuning brengsek! Itu menyakiti mata ku."

"Hah?"

"Kita berantem aja yuk? Aku udah cape ngadepin mahkluk macem dirimu."

"Oh."

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

"Ittai ittaii! Yamete Ahhoo!."

Sasuke yang naik pitam akhirnya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak jengkel dalam hati nya akibat manusia kuning di samping nya. Alhasil, ia pun dengan membabi buta menghajar Naruto dengan seringai iblis terpampang jelas karena Naruto tak mampu membalas perbuatan nya. Bwuahahahaha~ ia tertawa dengan puas. Sangat puas saat melihat mahkluk kuning itu terkapar tak berdaya... Lagi.

"Cih, rasakan itu brengsek! Itulah ganjaran nya jika membuat orang kece nan ganteng ini marah."

Berlenggang pergi, Sasuke membalikan tubuh nya. Baru juga beberapa langkah ia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar pingsan lagi, di taman belakang sekolah dekat pohon, ia di kejutkan oleh 3 orang dengan 2 pemuda dan 1 orang gadis yang menatap tajam seakan ia mangsa.

"Heh? Shikamaru? Neji? Dan...-"

BUAGH

"U-ugh~ bu-burung ku."

"Dasar brengsek! Bukanya menolong, malah menghajar nya."

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Matsuri menendang selangkangan Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Ia tak menyangka, mencari kesana kemari hampir ke seluruh Sekolah, dan saat ia menuju taman belakang sekolah, ia sangat kaget bukan main ketika orang yang ia cari telah di hajar sampai terkapar. Jelas bukan jika ia marah? Ya walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dan alasan apa ia bisa marah.

"Aku turut berduka untuk 'KING' mu bung." Shikamaru berkata seolah ia tahu penderitaan macam apa yang sekarang sasuke rasakan.

"Bodoh." Neji pun hanya memberi umpatan pada Sasuke pertanda apa yang ia lakukan adalah tindakan orang bodoh. Ya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat bersyukur karena Pemuda kuning yang menghina bahwa dirinya adalah wanita berdada rata pagi tadi kini telah terkapar tak berdaya. Tapi cukup simpati juga ia melihatnya, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana proses 'pelepasan' dari lantai dua menuju tanah, ugh~ ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasayanya mencium tanah dari ketinggian lantai 2.

"Brengsek! Aarrrggg." Sasuke terus menggeram, menahan mules yang tak terhingga rasanya. Memegang erat KING nya berusaha menenangkan rasa perih bagai luka yang di taburi garam. Ia tak habis pikir, apa salah nya coba? Pemuda kuning brengsek itu yang membuatnya marah, dan kini? Kenapa ia yang terkena 'Derita' dunia ini? Terkutuklah kalian~ !

"Nara-san, Hyuuga-san. Bantu aku mengangkat Uzumaki-kun." Di pandangi wajah yang kini lebam di sana sini. Ia mengelus pelan pipi dengan 3 garis tipis itu. Mengangkat kepala penuh rambut kuning itu di pangkuan nya, ia kembali pandangi wajah lebam itu dengan sedih.

"Ck, ini merepotkan. Tapi lebih merepotkan jika tak menurutiny." Malas sebenarnya, Namun pilihan apa lagi yang ada untuknya? Hahh~ ia tak sabar untuk mempingsan kan diri nxa lagi.

Tak ada komentar protes dari Neji, ia lebih memilih diam dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari pangkuan Matsuri untuk memapah Naruto. Shikamaru pun membantu memapah Naruto di bagian kanan, karena bagian kiri telah di isi oleh Neji. Matsuri pun mengiri 3 pemuda di depan nya yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih guling-guling memegang selangkangan nya.

: : :

"Seito-Kaicho, bagaimana ini?."

seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut pirang bertanya pada gadis yang duduk diam menautkan kedua lenganya di hadapan wajahnya menandakan ia berpikir keras.

"Aku heran dengan kõchõ, kenapa beliau menyuruh kita untuk merekrut makhluk pirang mesum itu." gadis berambut hitam kebiruan mengeluh dengan nada datar senada dengan expresi yang ia tunjukan. Bola mata light moon itu menatap malas kearah map yang berisikan fropile seseorang.

"Kesehatan di atas normal? Alamat tak diketahui? Asal-usul belum jelas? Data apa ini coba?." lagi, ia mengeluh sembari membantingkan map di meja yang dikelilingi para anggota gadis lain nya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-san, aku tahu itu tidak masuk akal. Untuk seorang siswa pindahan yang penuh mistery di terima di sekolah ini. Aku yakin kõchõ memperbolehkan Dia karena mengingat sekolah ini belum pernah ada murid pindahan dari Horikoshi Gakuen, alasan tersebutlah yang membuatnya dengan mudah menerima makhluk aneh bin mesum itu di terima di sini." Ayame Hyousaki tahu, lebih dari tahu mengingat ia pernah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, betapa senangnya ketika Pemuda kuning itu di siksa oleh kepala sekolah. Hiiii~ mengingat kejadian itu, membuatnya merinding. Awal nya ia terpesona dan terlena oleh kharisma pemuda itu, dan ketika ia mengetahui sisi lain dari pemuda itu, pupus sudah kekagumanya. Walaupun tak mengelak bahwa ia penasaran tentang Pemuda yang ia ketahui Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Aku juga tak habis pikir, pagi tadi saja aku di peluk oleh Pemuda yang kita ketahui Naruto itu di atap, dan saat itu pula dengan seenak jidat nya, ia meremas dadaku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau ia cedera karena ku lempar dari atas atap." kini gadis mungil berambut pirang tergerai yang duduk di samping Hinata ikut menambah kan keluhan nya. Dan itu mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melongo tak percaya. Satu kata yang ada di benak mereka, yaitu...

"Hiiidooiiii~"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

A/N

hehe gimana? menghiburkah?

gomen jika ini pendek. dan maaf jika humornya garing. sekali saya lagi minta pendapat kalian dengan mereview fanfic ini...

oh ya, semua chara di sini sama sprti di canon , cuma saya mengubah nama marga nya saja.

ok, tinggalkan jejak kalian ... ^.^

sampai jumpa~

hunt out


	3. Chapter 3

Masochist Love

Chapter 3 update!

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Naruto bukan punya Hunt. Hunt cuma minjem karakternya aja.. XD

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi...?

Untuk kedua kali nya Naruto berakhir di UKS. Tempat pertama pula yang kini ia tempati, tempat

dimana ia tak sadarkan diri akibat siksaan dari kõchõ. Entah karena sial atau memang ia telah di

kutuk atau bagaimana, sepertinya takdir senang sekali mempermainkan dirinya. Bayangkan saja, saat pertama kali Naruto masuk saja ia sudah di siksa setengah sekarat, bangun dari koma sementara nya ia kembali di siksa setelah kejadian yang bisa di bilang berkah atau mala petaka yang dengan tidak sengaja ia berciuman dengan Nona yang kejam. Di sekap dan di ikat sampai ia tertidur, ia berakhir di gantung dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Ahh~ entah setelah hari ini berakhir, apa lagi yang akan dia terima? Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi dalam hati yang sedalam-dalam nya, Ia berharap akan mendapat ketenangan lahir dan batin. Terlelap dalam sekarat, wajah tan nya itu berkeringat dingin, kadang kedua alisnya bertaut seakan raut takut akan suatu hal.

Entah mimpi apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi yang pasti itu bukanlah mimpi yang mampu ia hadapi dengan tampang polos sedikit bego nya. Ya itu semua hanya lah untuk menciptakan asumsi kepada mereka yang mengenal nya tanpa tahu seperti apa yang sebenarnya.

"Ku... ra-"

Bergumam pilu, suara itu bukanlah suara lengkingan atau teriakan yang biasa Naruto lontarkan ketika ia kesal atau marah. Karena dalam diri nya yang asli, itu bukanlah dirinya. Walaupun memang sebagian kecil itu masih bagian dari dirinya.

"Kumohon... Hen... -Tikan... -ugh."

Nafas nya berat, menderu seakan ia berlari, berlari dalam kegelapan yang kelam akan masa yang tak ingin ia ingat kini hadir dalam bunga tidur nya. Menghampiri seakan itu tanda bahwa hal yang juga menjadi salah satu alasanya berada di sini. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia yakin, sangat yakin ketika ia berniat menemui Naruto untuk menanyakan atau lebih tepat nya mengintrogasi pemuda kuning yang kini berbaring dengan balutan gips pada lengan kanan nya. Beruntung kini adalah jatahnya menjadi perawat di UKS. jangan tanya mengapa atau apa alasanya ia bisa memakai jaz putih sebagaimana mestinya seperti dokter. Itu adalah hoby nya, walau memang ia akui bahwa dirinya mempunya sifat yandere, bukan berarti ia suka menyiksa atau melukai seseorang hanya karena ia ingin mendapatkanya. Ia juga punya nurani sebagai manusia, suka menolong dengan mengobati luka siswi atau siswa di sekolah. Hinata menempelkan punggung tangan nya pada kening penuh rambut kuning itu. Sedikit menyibakan helaian kuning itu, ia pun merasakan

panas yang bukan main. Hinata heran, bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini demam sedangkan penyebab Naruto tak sadarkan diri adalah tindak penganiayaan?

Tak ingin membuat pasien nya bertambah buruk keadaanya, ia pun bangun dari duduk di samping ranjang Naruto untuk mengambil air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Naruto.

"Aku akan menanyakan Kurenai-sensei tentang hal ini."

berjalan sembari bergumam, ia pun mengambil beberapa es batu lalu ia masukan dalam wadah seperti rantang namun sedikit besar. Lalu ia mengambil kain di kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding dekat prezzer. Berat, sangat berat hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan ngilu, ia sadar namun tak sepenuhnya sadar. Sadar akan kondisinya yang mengenaskan dan sadar akan hal apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dingin yang menenangkan dirasa di kepalanya, ahh~ kain basah ini menempel di keningnya membantu sedikit memulihkan kesadaran nya. Ia tak memikirkan siapa yang merawat atau pun membersihkan luka goresan atau lebam di wajahnya. Untuk sekedar memaksa pun sangatlah sulit.

"Kau ini sebenarnya cukup tampan, tapi tingkah mu merusak cover mu." pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit datar dengan suara halus namun berat itu terdengar seiring Naruto merasakan goresan kain dan tangan menempel di sekitar pipi dan pelipisnya. Ahh~ ia kenal suara ini, suara yang dulu pernah ia dengar ketika ia di siksa oleh pemilik suara ini- tunggu dulu, di siksa?

Kaget dalam benaknya ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa pemilik suara itu lah yang merawat nya, ia pun sekuat tenaga berusaha keras untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hyu- ... Hyuuga-san..."

Tangan putih mulus itu berhenti meremas kain kompresan ketika ia mendengar gumaman berat dari pasien nya. Sedikit terkejut memang, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan senyum manis yang terkesan sedikit di paksakan, ingat! Hanya sedikit.

"Ara? Makhluk kuning-san ternyata sudah sadar."

Hinata kaget, kaget bukan main ketika tatapan sayu tertuju padanya dengan wajah yang di hiasi rona merah dan sedikit keringat dingin akibat demam itu membuatnya seperti melihat sebuah penomena yang absurd, menurutnya. Namun sekali lagi, untaian kata yang ia ucapkan

sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"K-kenapah..."

Suara terkesan penuturan menanyakan dengan nada sekseh menurut Hinata akhirnya keluar dari Naruto. Dirinya bingung, kenapa orang yang dulu menyiksa nya kini merawat nya?

"Ini adalah tugas ku sebagai salah satu petugas UKS."

tak ingin ia kalut dengan Naruto, ia pun kembali menempelkan kain dingin nan basah itu di kening Naruto. Lalu ia beranjak menuju tempat dimana ia bisa duduk tenang tanpa mengganggu pasien. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi dan merawat. Untuk urusan pribadi, mungkin nanti saja. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengintrogasi orang yang sakit.

"Hahh~ sepertinya aku akan melewatkan pelajaran lagi, Kurenai-sensei takkan datang hari ini.." sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto untuk membiarkan nya istirahat ia mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Terima kasih..."

Lemas, rasa gersang panas namun dingin menjalar tubuh nya. Panas di kedua kelopak matanya seakan enggan untuk tetap terjaga barang sekejap pun. Dengan lirih ia berterima kasih tulus, dan tak di buat-buat. Sampai sebelum indra pendengaranya mendengar balasaran dari sebrang sana, pandanganya mulai menggelap perlahan, dan gelap.

"Hm, masih terlalu dini untuk itu makhluk kuning- san, tapi sama-sama." berjalan lagi menuju mejanya, Hinata tersenyum mendengar itu. Duduk dengan tenang di temani secangkir tea hangat dan beberapa cake serasa kedamaian sejati kini dirasanya, ahh~ harus ia akui, iaharus 0berterima kasih nanti pada Kurenai-sensei. Dan kini, ia akan melewati pelajaran sampai usai.

.

.

.

.

"Kaichô, Hyuuga-san kemana? Apa ia tak akan mengikuti pelajaran?" Sasuke yakin, tak seperti biasanya Hyuuga-san tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ia pikir Hyuuga-san bolos, tapi kenapa?

"Seperti nya hari ini adalah jadwalnya menjaga UKS. dan jika ia sampai melewatkan pelajaran, berarti ia sedang merawat seseorang."

'walaupun ku tahu siapa orang itu.'

ya, Ia sangat yakin. Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu Anggota Dewan Mahasiswa atau lebih tepatnya anggota nya. Ia percaya bahwa salah satu anggota berambut pirang tergerai panjang itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan nya. Sifatnya yang sedikit Tsundere pun tak pernah ia permasalahkan. Bahkan jika di teliti lagi, mungkin beberapa dari anggota nya memiliki sifat yang unik. Sifat mereka bagaikan warna yang berbeda namun jika bersama akan memiliki satu warna. Yaitu, pelangi.

"Eh? UKS...? I-itu berarti si brengsek kuning itu sedang di rawat oleh Hyuuga-san?." tergagap sedikit tak menerima, karena dari apa yang pernah di alaminya ketika sakit d UKS.

Hyuuga-san yang kejam dan sadist pun bisa berubah menjadi bidadari bak malaikat. Ia tak terima kalau si kuning brengsek itu mendapat perawatan dari nya. Sebut saja ia sedikit iri, atau

mungkin cemburu? Entahlah. Mendengar itu, Hyousaki Ayame yang memandang keramaian murid dikelas karena menunggu guru nya datang pun menoleh kearah Sasuke. Pendengaranya sedikit terganggu ketika mendengar kata 'kuning' . Mengingatkan akan orang yang selama ini bisa membuat konsentrasi dalam kinerja nya down.

"Kuning brengsek?" kembali Ayame mengulang umpatan Sasuke. Ia meminta jawaban dari Sasuke apa arti dari umpatan atau julukan yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja Kaichõ." ia sedikit tersentak karena Hyousaki Ayame menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta jawaban. Bagus, guru mereka pun datang. Dan pembicaraan kecil pun berakhir.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, dengan penuh mood yang anjlog akibat di cekoki pelajaran rumit. Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai pun terdengar. Berbondong-bondong mereka keluar kelas, ada yang menuju klub mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Banyak juga yang memilih pulang untuk secepat mungkin melepas penat mereka dengan beristarahat.

"Kazegawa-san, ayolah~ kita kan jarang berkumpul bareng. Megu dan teman-teman lain nya sudah setuju untuk datang ke karaoke setelah pulang. Onegai~"

"Tapi, A-aku ada urusan. Sumimasen megu-san. Lain kali saja ya."

"Hiks, (puppy eyes no jutsu!) onegai... Ini untuk meraya- hiks -kan, ulang tahunku~" Bagaimana ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang kini ia pikirkan. Matsuri tak tega melihat teman sekelas nya yang menangis di depan nya. Walau ia tahu itu adalah air mata kadal(?) tapi tetap saja, ia tak tega.

Setelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan, ia pun mendesah pelan dengan gerak tubuh yang me- rilex.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." sejujurnya ia tak ingin, ia ingin menjenguk Uzumaki-kun. Ia kawatir akan keadaan nya. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang membuatnya memberi perhatian lebih pada Uzumaki-kun. Tapi yang pasti itu bukanlah karena hanya covernya yang kharismatik dan sebagai nya. Ia tahu dan mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan rasa apa yang di alaminya. Bukan cinta atau pun rasa sayang, namun rasa kasih saat melihatnya. Ya kasih yang lebih besar dari Cinta ataupun Sayang. Namun, ia juga tak mengelak jika suatu saat perasaan itu berubah.

"Yokatta ne~! Arigatou ya matsu-chan, bolehkah ku panggil seperti itu?" senang, ya senang kini

menjalar pada Megu Homura. Gadis berambut coklat yang di ikat pony tail namun kesamping

kanan. Ia berteriak gembira ajakan nya di setujui anggukan oleh Matsuri.

Hahh~ mungkin nanti besok aku akan menemui Uzumaki-kun. Setidak nya ia meyakinkan dirinya atau lebih tepatnya menyemangati dirinya agar suasana hatinya tenang.

.

.

.

.

4 gadis berkumpul mengelilingi Meja yang cukup panjang lebar 3x2 meter di dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar. Ruangan Dewan Mahasiswa, yang biasa kita kenal Osis kini tengah mengadakan rapat privasi dadakan meskipun salah satu anggotanya tak ada, itu tak mempengaruhi keadaan yang sangat sangatlah mendadak ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat mu Naruko-chan?" Sang ketua Dewan Mahasiswa kembali mengubah topic dengan meminta pendapat salah satu anggota nya.

"Jalan yang terbaik adalah, mau tak mau kita harus menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai salah satu anggota Dewan Mahasiswa... walau-sejujurnya- enggan... Dan aku menyarankan, kita harus mencari tahu tentang semua hal apa-pun mengenai Makhluk kuning itu tanpa di sadari oleh target kita." ini adalah cara yang terbaik, men-stalk Uzumaki Naruto untuk mengetahui asal usul nya yang tak jelas. Ia tak akan menerima begitu saja mahkluk mesum yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan 'mune' nya 'pettan' setelah me-meremas nya. Ia tak terima, sungguh tak terima!

"Hm, itu cukup logis. Aku setuju dengan Naruko- chan. Menyeleksi dahulu jati diri calon anggota

dengan mengintai nya. Aku menambahkan saran, kita bagi tugas untuk mencari tahu tentang Uzumaki-san. Kaicho sebagai ketua akan menerima data-data dari masing-masing dan menyeleksi nya. Aku akan menginvestigasi nya nanti dengan Hinata-nee sebagai introgator. Naruko-chan akan men-stalk nya. Dan Sara-senpai akan menyamar dengan mendekati Uzumaki-san bertujuan menjadi teman dekatnya. Dan nanti kita kumpulkan semua data yang kita dapat dan kita rundingkan, terima atau tidaknya Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana?"

"Mengesankan, aku setuju dengan Hanabi-chan." Naruko angkat tangan.

"Sejujurnya, mendengar Kalian yang pernah bertemu dengan Makhluk kuning mesum yang di sebut Uzumaki Naruto itu. Aku sedikit enggan menerima gagasan dari Hanabi, tapi berhubung

kelangsungan Anggota Dewan Mahasiswa yang terancam. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan berusaha." Sara mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sejujur nya ia tak mau menerima tugas dari gagasan Hanabi, menurutnya itu terkesan dirinya yang memberi nyawa kepada mahkluk buas nan mesum yang rekan nya sebutkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hm, menarik. Sudah di putuskan, demi kenyamanan dan masa depan Dewan Mahasiswa, Ayo kita berjuang!"

"Yeeaaahhh!"

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu semua ini salah, jalan hidupku ku langgar dengan menutupi kebenaran. Ini semua di mulai saat ku masih berada dalam apa itu yang nama nya kebahagiaan.

Seorang anak kecil hanya mampu diam dalam dinginya air yang berjatuhan dari

menggigil tak mampu untuk tidak mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil nya. Uap dari setiap

hembus nafasnya menandakan betapa dingin nya malam ini. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya anak kecil ini mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun yang pasti,

dalam usia nya yang hanya bocah berumur 6 tahun itu, mengalami berbagai derita seperti ini

bukanlah yang pertama. Dari serangan fisik, caci dan maki-an. Bahkan sampai ia sempat menyerah karena hati kecil nya tak mampu bertahan. Namun, di usia nya yang belia yang cukup mengalami apa itu kata susah, ia tak begitu menyerah dalam keterpurukan. Namun saat dimana ia tak menyerahlah, sesuatu yang membuat nya berbeda dengan orang lain pun lahir.

"Pergi dari toko ku bocah! Sampah masyarakat sepertimu hanya aka merusak pandangan orang

terhadap toko ku!." Tubuh mungil nya terlempar ke tepian jalan sehabis pemilik toko tempat dimana ia meringkuk melihatnya dan menendang bagian perut nya. Jika di bilang jujur, bocah itu selalu tak mengerti dengan dunia ini. Untuk sekedar memahami jati dirinya pun ia tak bisa. Lantas, dirinya itu siapa? Ia tak mengelak atau melawan ketika tubuh ringkih nya sekali lagi mendapat luka memar. Sudah terlalu sering ia mendapat luka, dan karena itu pula ia sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang sakit dan mana yang ia tak mengerti.

Bocah kecil itu diam dan tak bergerak dalam jatuh tersungkurnya. Membiarkan sekujur tubuh

kecilnya di basahi oleh air dari langit. Pandangan nya tak bisa ia melihat dengan jelas karena air

merembes membasahi tubuh termasuk wajahnya. Bangun dengan perlahan, ia duduk dan tetap diam.

Lalu ia melihat kesekeliling nya. Orang yang lebih besar berbisik pada rekanya yang berjalan melewati dirinya. Ia tahu mereka membicarakan dirinya, namun juga ia tak peduli.

Segala rasa malu atau pun benci tak bisa ia bedakan. Yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kekosongan bagaikan kepongpong kosong yang telah di tinggalkan tuan nya. Tak ingin berdiam diri terus menyiksa tubuh pucatnya, ia pun berdiri dengan bergetar menahan rasa lapar dan dingin yang tak tertahankan. Di umurnya yang belia memaksa nya untuk berpikir logis untuk kepentingan hidupnya. Berjalan melewati pertokoan, ia terus melangkah sejauh mana ia bertahan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Kadang cipratan air yang menggenang di tepian jalan menerjangnya saat mobil melintas .

Ia tak peduli, sangat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Segala sesuatu yang dialami terlalu sulit untuk di terima dan di mengerti bocah itu. Ia hanya ingat tentang nama nya. Selebihnya ia tak tahu. Bahkan ia tak ingat sejak kapan dirinya menjadi 'sampah' masyarakat yang mereka panggil saat mencaci dirinya.

Kini lemas dan panas menerjang kembali tubuhnya, ia jatuh tersungkur di depan sebuah gang kecil yang gelap, bau tak sedap di rasa indra penciumanya. Menatap sayu bertahan agar kedua matanya selalu terbuka, ternyata tak jauh dari jatuhnya, ia melihat tempat sampah di antara dua gedung itu.

Tak ingin mati karena ia sadar tubuhnya tak akan bertahan lama, ia pun mendekat dengan menyeret paksa tubuhnya berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang mengais mencari tumpuan agar bisa menarik raga nya di ambang batas. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di celah antara dua gedung, akhirnya ia dapat berteduh sejenak dari liar nya sang hujan yang mengguyur dirinya.

"Hehe, dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk bocah seperti ku..." Ia tertawa pelan dengan miris, merayap mencoba mendudukan dirinya bertahan pada tembok gedung dekat kotak besar tempat sampah berada, ia pun menyenderkan punggung lemah nya.

"Sampah seperti ku pantas berbaur dengan sampah." Gumaman terakhir ia lontarkan seiring pandangan nya yang tak bisa lagi bertahan. Tembok di depanya seakan menghitam, tanganya mulai terkulai lemas. Sebelum kesadaran hilang merenggut dirinya, ia menarik kardus yang berada di samping kanan nya untuk menutupi tubuhnya agar menghalangi air hujan yang berjatuhan dari sela celah gang yang beratap kan sebuah asbes kecil.

Dan akhirnya kegelapn mengeuasai bocah itu sepenuhnya

.

.

.

Putih, adalah hal yang pertama ia lìhat ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Dan merah kekuningan

adalah hal yang kedua saat menyadari jendela di samping nya terbuka.

"Senja ya..." Gumam nya ketika melihat awan yang tak lagi biru. Menggerakan tangan kirinya, kini rasa nyeri dan ngilu tak lagi separah saat pertama ia rasakan. Namun ia juga tak mengelak bahwa rasa nyeri masih ia rasakan.

"Ini bukanlah yang pertama dari sekian banyaknya luka. Hehe."

Naruto Uzumaki bangun dengan tangan kiri memegang sisian ranjang sebagai tumpuan untuk

nya bangun. Berhasil mendudukan dirinya, ia melihat lagi kesekelilingya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas siapa yang merawatnya. Ya Nona Hyuuga yang kejam dan tega karena di hari pertama menyiksa nya lah yang kini berbalik menolongnya. Untuk ukuran manusia normal mungkin tak akan bisa bangun dan sadar secepat ini. Di lihat dari segi medis atau mana pun, kau tak akan sadar saat tubuhmu melawan gravitasi dari lantai dua menghantam tanah dan jatuh lagi dari ketinggian yang lebih dari lantai dua. Setidaknya butuh 1 atau 2 minggu untukmu bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Itu pun jika tak ada luka cedera atau luka fatal yang kemungkinan ada. Namun, bagi Narto itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Melepaskan balutan kain dari gips yang menggapit erat lengan kananya agar tetap lurus. Dengan lengan kirinya ia mengambil kain yang melingkari lengan nya. Berhasil membuka semua balutan dari gips itu, rasa ngilu bercampur keram adalah hal pertama yang di rasakanya. Namun untuk seorang masochist seperti dirinya. Rasa sakit dari tubuhnya adalah sebuah kenikmatan bagai zat adiktif.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka, merasakan lagi sekarat setelah sekian lama menikmati kebosanan yang mereka anggap kebahagiaan ternyata cukup mengagumkan." Meregangkan kecil tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan pelan, ia menurunkan kakinya lalu duduk di samping ranjang menghadap jendela yang terbuka, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Setelah yakin semua anggota tubuhnya kembali berfungsi walau tak semaksimal saat ia 'sehat', Naruto pun memantapkan hati nya untuk berdiri, berjalan, lalu pulang.

"Sepertinya aku akan telat sampai rumah." Ia sadar, tubuhnya masih lemas. Dan itu membuat fakta bahwa ia tak bisa secepat mungkin sampai di rumah. Lihat saja sekarang, untuk berdiri dan berjalan saja kakinya bergetar. Seharus nya ia kini sudah masuk rumah sakit, Namun ia enggan untuk melakukan nya. Matanya memandang seseorang yang terlelap dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ya Hyuuga Hinata tertidur.

Sekelebat Asumsi langsung terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

Ia tahu, jika Hinata sampai tertidur dan masih memakai Jaz putihnya berarti ia di sini semenjak

Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Yang berarti juga Hinata melewatkan semua sisa pelajaran sehabis istarahat.

"Menarik, gadis dengan sifat iblis dan hati bagai malaikat ada di depan ku. Hehe setidaknya hanya ini dulu aku bisa membalasnya." Naruto tertawa dengan senyum asli nya, dirinya tak menyangka akan menemukan 1 orang lagi yang memiliki kepribadian unik.

Berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata yang masih Terlelap. Ia yang hanya memakai kemeja putih pun

memberikan blazer nya menutupi punggung dan setengah kepala Hinata agar ia bisa merasakan kehangatan lebih.

"Arigatou ne, Hinata-chan." Sebuah bisikan dan panggilan baru pun di lakukan Naruto. Mendapat moment yang baru tak kelak ingin menggoda orang yang terlelap. Tentu saja Hinata tak menanggapinya karena ia tak sedikit pun terusik.

Melangkah pelan, akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari UKS. Naruko Namikaze yang mendapat tugas mengintai pun mendapat informasi bahwa 'Target' nya berada di tempat yang telah ia pikirkan sebelum nya.

Niatan untuk melihat pun ia urungkan ketika target nya kini telah hadir di depan mata dan baru saja menutup pintu?

'Lelucon macam apa ini?.'

Bersembunyi di balik tembok persimpangan lorong menuju tangga lantai atas. Dirinya membatin tak percaya. Memang benar ia sangat yakin bahwa pasti target nya mendapat luka serius dari apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Tapi secepat inikah ia sembuh dan bisa berjalan? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tak mendapat luka serius? Atau Target nya memiliki kekuatan supranatural? Ie ie ! Ia tolak asumsi terakhir. Itu sungguh tak masuk akal bagi dirinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mengelak segala asumsi yang tak logis, Naruko lebih memikirkan alasan yang jelas dan terbukti.

Naruto berjalan merayap pada tembok lorong menuju tangga lantai satu. UKS memang berada di lantai 2. Sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus bertahan extra agar ia dapat pulang.

BRUUK!

Naruto terjatuh dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki dan tanganya. Keram, nyeri , kesemutan

bercampur dirasanya. Namun, ia tak begitu peduli. Naruto kembali meraih tembok di samping nya untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri, akhirnya kembali berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu yang langsung mengarah pada pintu utama dan loker tempat dimana ia bisa mengganti Uwabaki nya.

"Hehe, hampir sama dengan mimpi tadi, Seperti dejã vu." Naruto bergumam, ya ini seperti dimana ia bermimpi tentang dirinya sewaktu kecil. Tertawa pada dirinya mengetahui ia akan mengalami hal yang sama membuatnya untuk tidak tersenyum menertawakan dirinya yang sekarang.

Perasaan iba, simpati, dan kesal bercampur jadi satu menerjang hati Naruko. Dilain sifat Tsundere nya, dirinya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Dirinya lah yang dengan cepat tak memberi Naruto untuk sekedar memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap dirinya. Dan ia pun kembali mengingat dimana saat dirinya melempar Naruto.

"Hei tenanglah! Jangan kau sia-sia kan Hidupmu, jika kau memiliki masalah setidaknya hadapilah dengan benar. Bunuh diri bukan lah jalan yang baik!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, sungguh! Walaupun kecil, aku tetap menyukai nya kok."

Naruko menutup mulutnya menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bunuh diri, namun dengan amarah hanya karena pemuda itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tak sengaja, ia malah melemparnya dari atap.

Air mata merembes dari sudut kelopak matanya, hatinya ngilu karena rasa bersalah menjalar di

hatinya. Apa lagi melihat orang yang berbaik hati ingin menolongnya meski pun salah paham kini berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berjalan.

"B-bodoh! Bodoh!." ia mengumpat kecil untuk mengatai dirinya yang bodoh. Bodoh karena sudah mengira bahwa Naruto adalah orang jahat, apa lagi ia mencap Naruto sebagai orang mesum.

Namun, baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menapaki anak tangga ya pertama, tiba-tiba saja

tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Sial!.'

adalah kata yang langsung ia lontarkan dari benaknya saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini

kian condong ke depan. Dengan berat hati ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk merasakan benturan dengan lantai kayu dan anak tangga. Mau bagaimana lagi, pasrah adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanya sekarang. Untuk sekedar berpegangan pun ia tak mampu karena ia tahu betul tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Dan ia hanya bisa menutup rapat kelopak matanya.

Suara langkah berlari terdengar jelas menuju arah Naruto, ia menyadarinya namun untuk sekedar menoleh agar tahu siapa itu pun ia tak bisa.

GREEB!

"Go-gomen... Hountoni gomen... "

Tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang, lalu di susul dengan suara lembut nan bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka kembali.

Ahh~ selamat, dirinya tak jadi menimpa tangga. Dan ia menyadari bahwa orang yang memeluknya lah yang menolongnya agar ia tak terjatuh. Menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat rambut pirang tergerai dihias bando hitam dengan pernik devil di atas kepalanya. Ah ia kenal gadis ini.

"Ehehe arigatou."

Naruto tertawa seraya bersyukur. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia di tolong oleh orang yang lagi lagi pernah menyiksa nya. Menarik, sungguh menarik. Ia tak salah dengan keputusanya berada di Konoha International High School.

"Baka! Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau baru saja ingin terjatuh!" Dirinya bingung dengan orang yang di peluk nya ini. Masih sempat ia tertawa? Padahal bisa saja hal tadi akan membuat pemuda berambut sama dengan nya jatuh dan meregang nyawa. Tapi kenapa?

"Uhm, hanya saja aku tak bisa tidak tertawa mengetahui fakta bahwa kau lah yang menolong ku. Keadaan kita sama seperti sebelum kau melempar ku dari atap. Dan untuk itu arigatou ne." Naruko tertegun ketika kini ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ungkapan dan keadaan wajah Naruto yang lebam membuat hati Naruko kembali mencelos ngilu di rundung penyesalan. Separah ini kah akibat perbuatanya?

"O-oi? Kenapa kau memunggungi ku? Apa kah ada yang salah.? Gome-"

"Baka! A-akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ini semua salahku, a-andai saja aku tak melemparmu dari atap, kau tak akan terluka seperti ini. A-aku... Aku sungguh bodoh tak memberi mu kesempatan untuk berbicara. Dan lihat apa akibat yang telah kuperbuat terhadapmu? A-aku...-"

"Yosh~ yosh~ , aku memaafkan mu. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi."

"Ta-tapi...-"

GREEB

kini keadaan kembali berbalik. Jika tadi Naruko yang memeluk Naruto, kini Naruto lah yang memeluk Naruko dari depan dan mengelus lembut rambut pirang yang tergerai lurus itu dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, jadi tenanglah. Aku sepenuhnya memaafkan mu." Perlakuan Naruto yang selayaknya kakak 0memanjakan adiknya membuat hati Naruko menghangat.

Dirinya baru tahu bahwa di peluk oleh seseorang dengan ketulusan itu senyaman ini.

Ke-Tsunderean nya entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab atau protes pun seakan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia lebih memilih merapatkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto yang hangat. 1 orang lagi dengan kepribadian unik telah Naruto temukan. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tulus dalam dekapanya pada Naruko. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh yang hangat dan belum pernah ia rasakan pun kini menjalar di hatinya.

Butuh beberapa menit mereka akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu. Wajah bersemu merona adalah hal pertama yang tercetak di wajah Naruko.

"Baiklah, agar kau merasa bersalah lagi, bagaimana kalau kau menolongku dengan memapahku

sampai depan gerbang dan mencarikan taxi ? Jujur, tubuhku masih terasa lemas dan kaku."

"H-huhh, ini bukan berarti ku p-punya rasa atau apa-pun terhadapmu. Aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak." Ahh~ Tsundere nya kembali lagi seperti semula.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Hehe di luar dugaan. Dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang berkepribadian yang jarang ia temukan. Mereka pun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Naruko yang memapah Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, rona merah di kedua pipi Naruko tak bisa hilang entah kenapa. Dirinya merasa begitu aneh saat lengan lemas nan besar itu merangkul bahunya. Hangat. Adalah kata yang mungkin bisa ia untaikan dari banyaknya rasa yang belum ia ketahui.

"T-tunggu di sini, aku akan mencarikan taxi." Melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, Ia pun berjalan ketepian jalan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku baru tahu jika jaguar itu adalah taxi." ya, jelas bukan? Melihat Jaguar hitam dorp yang mewah bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lihat sebagai mana taxi biasa nya. Ahh ia tak begitu memperdulikan itu, yang pasti ia tak ingin membuat orang yang membutuhkan menunggu.

"A-aku sudah berbaik hati, jadi dengan ini kita impas." Ujarnya seraya membuang muka ke samping di hadapan Naruto. Pintu Taxi itu terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa di pegang. Naruto pun berjalan pelan diiringi senyum senang terkesan menahan tawa.

"Hai~ terima kasih banyak, Oujo-sama. Setidaknya tatap lah lawan bicara mu agar ia tahu wajah

manis mu, ehehe." Naruto tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggoda wajah lucu Naruko. Malu tapi mau, ya itu adalah sikap yang jarang sekali ia temui.

"H-hhmmp."

Semakin merah! Naruko tak mengerti kenapa perasaan aneh berdesir berpacu aneh dalam dirinya mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dan ia pun hanya bisa membuang wajahnya kesamping berharap untuk bisa menjaga image yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

"Sa, jaa matta attode~" memberi salam sebelum ia masuk, ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan Naruko yang menurut pandangan nya memasang fose mengundang.

Lihat saja, tangan nya melipat di depan dada. Wajah merona nya yang terlihat angkuh itu menoleh kesamping memejamkan matanya. Bukan kah itu mengundang sesuatu? Naruko terjengit pelan dengan mata yang langsung terbuka. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab baru saja menempel di pipi kanan nya?

Dan lihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan dengan cengiran khas nya?

"Arigatou~"

Setelah mengecup pipi chuby nya Naruko, ia pun dengan tergesa memasuki mobil lalu menutup

nya.

Dirinya tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat expresi Naruko yang terbengong memegang pipi nya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Itu tidak sopan, Goushujin-sama." komentar sedikit tak suka di keluarkan sang supir yang memakai pakaian formal ala pegawai kantoran.

"Eh? Benarkah Haku? Tapi aku menyukai nya."

"Jika Goushujin-sama menyukainya, Goushujin- sama bisa melakukanya terhadapku sesuka hati Goushujin-sama."

"Kau laki-laki kan? Mana bi-"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini perempuan Goushujin- sama!."

"A-aa... G-gomen gomen, ahaha wajah mu yang feminim dengan pakaian khas laki-laki terkadang membuatku lupa akan jati dirimu."

"Huh, Walaupun Goushujin-sama sering melihatku te-telanjang pun tetap saja Goushujin-sama

mengacuhkan ku. Apa karena dadaku yang rata seperti jalan aspal ini ?" Haku kecewa dengan Tuan nya, tangan kanan nya memegang setir sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang Mune nya dengan meremas pelan memastikan bahwa asetnya tak sebesar yang di ingin kan pemuda pada umum nya.

"O-oi ! Perhatikan Jalan mu! Gyaaaa. Haku, konsentrasi! konsentrasi!" Naruto panik bukan main saat Haku yang down tiba-tiba dalam menyetir mobil. Hampir saja mobil yang di tumpangi nya menabrak mobil yang berlawanan arah.

.

.

.

.

"KUNING BRENGSEEEEEK~!" Naruko berteriak histerys dengan wajah yang memerah padam setelah ia menyadari bahwa pipinya telah di nodai(?) dan lagi ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya pun berambut kuning.

Berlari secepat mungkin menuju UKS. Dirinya begitu bodoh karena melupakan tujuan utama nya yang membuat dirinya belum pulang sampai saat ini.

"Naruko no baka! Baka! Baka!." ia terus berlari menaiki tangga sembari merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena lupa akan tujuan utama nya. Hanya karena rasa bersalah sampai membuat tujuan yang sudah sedemikian rupa ia rencanakan, dan hanya karena tak tega kini malah membuat nya gagal, Gagal!

BRAAK!

"Huwaa Hinata-senpai~ hiks..."

Hinata sampai terjengit kaget dalam tidurnya karena mendengar dobrakan pintu dan di susul tangisan getir nan pilu. Ia menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Terlihatlah Naruko yang menutupi wajah merah nya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Naruko-chan? Ada apa?." ia lebih fokus melihat keadaan Naruko ketimbang dirinya. Hinata masih belum sadar akan blazer yang menempel di punggung nya.

"Ma-makhluk kuning itu... Hiks- dia telah mencium pipi ku!."

Heh?

Menyadari apa yang dimaksud Naruko, Hinata langsung menuju tempat ranjang paling akhir

dekat jendela.

Kosong.

"Mustahil..."

Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ranjang itu kini kosong dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah Gips dan kain yang memajang tergeletak di atas kasur ranjang.

Hinata kembali tersadar ketika tangan nya memegang blazer yang hampir jatuh itu di pundaknya. Pemikiran yang cepat pun langsung ia Asumsi kan, bahwa Naruto lah yang telah melakukan ini.

"Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan?."

"Aku membantunya sampai depan. Melihat ia berjalan tertatih bahkan jatuh beberapa kali aku pun tak tega lagi saat melihat ia akan terjatuh menimpa tangga."

Hinata sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruko. Dengan kondisi seperti itu ia mampu berjalan?

Ia sangat yakin bahwa saat ia merawat Naruto, Naruto mengalami demam yang

mengkhawatirkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa ?

"Ne, Naruko... Tak mungkin kan seorang yang sekarat bisa berjalan?."

"Heh?. HEEEEEH?!"

Dan akhirnya, teriakan tak percaya pun menggelegar di ruangan UKS . Sedangkan Hinata sendiri berpikir keras memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali menampakan keindahan nya. Dingin nya angin yang bersemilir menerpa

kulit berkurang oleh sinar hangat sang mentari. Pemandangan yang lumrah di setiap pagi pun tak lupuk mewarnai pagi ini.

"Ohayou~!" Tersentak kaget, sang seitô-kaichõ sampai terjengit kecil karena pikiranya yang sedikit melayang buyar begitu saja. Juga keadaan nya yang sedikit lelah nan ngantuk di sebabkan tugas menumpuk. Dirinya tak bisa bersantai saja begitu memiliki waktu luang.

"Ah, ohayou sarã-chan." membalas sapaan paginya pada gadis berambut merah yang kini berjalan di samping nya. Ia menghela nafas tanda bahwa ia sedikit merelax-an tubuhnya.

"Ara? Apa kaicho habis masturbasi semalam?"

"Na-na-nani ? Ja-jangan mengatakan yang tidak- tidak Sarã-chan!"

"Hee~ habis nya wajahmu seperti habis merasakan klimaks sih."

"Mou~ tak bisa kah kau bicara dengan benar Sarã- chan? Ini masih pagi dan kau selalu bicara yang ngeres terus."

"Hm~ hm~ aku punya vibrator milik okaa-chan. Mau?" Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, tak ada guna nya berdebat dengan Sarã-chan yang selalu saja seperti ini.

"Aku tak menyangka sang Seitõ-kaichõ ternyata mesum." Seketika Ayame dan Sarã berhenti dari langkahnya. Baru saja mereka memasuki gerbang dan mereka mendengar bisikan penuh penuturan namun juga sindiran.

Wajah sang ketua Dewan Mahasiswa tak kelak kini kian memerah mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Ara? Apa kah kau si kuning brengsek yang masokis mesum dan menjijikan itu?."

Ahh~ kimochi...

"Nde, berapa ukuran penis mu?"

"Heh?."

Ayame Hyousaki menepuk kening nya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Rekan nya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang menyimpang!

Naruto bahkan sampai mengalami stroke mendadak ketika ditanya seperti itu. Berapa ukuran milik nya? Bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan sorot mata yang terbelalak kaget tak percaya.

Sungguh, dirinya bahkan tak mengetahui seorang yang memberi pertanyaan yang menyangkut hal seksual seperti itu. Dan satu pemikiran di kepala Naruto.

"Apa kau waras?"

Sarã tersenyum manis seakan pertanyaan dari pemuda kuning didepan nya adalah hal rumah sebagai mana biasanya. Dengan tampang watados nan innocent nya ia menjawab...

"Hai~ aku sangat waras untuk bisa tahu bahwa semalam kau ber-onani sembari melihat majalah

porno di atas kasur mu."

JDUAAAARRR!

Suara petir terdengar jelas dalam benak Naruto. apa dia gila?

"ie, aku tak melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melakukan nya di wc." Nyengir lebar bermaksud memahami topik dan sedikit berbohong demi menyambungkan pembicaraan nya. Ia tak menyadari salah seorang dari mereka bergerak mundur sembari menunjukan wajah ketakutan.

"Entah akan jadi seperti apa jika Dia berada di dalam anggota dewan mahasiswa." ia tak menyangka, bahwa Sarã dan Naruto ternyata Bisa nyambung begitu saja. Ahh lebih baik ia segera pergi menuju loker nya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki.

"Hoo~ souka na? Aku punya vibrator berbentuk kodok, kau mau? Kau bisa memasukan nya di lubang mu."

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH!" Orang macam apa ini? Naruto langsung saja memucat mendengar penuturan Sara, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika benda itu memasuki nya saja sudah membuat nya merinding.

"Are? Kau mau kemana Kuning-Brengsek-san?"

ia tak peduli! Lebih baik ia pergi menuju kelasnya. Baru kali ini ia menemui seorang gadis yang seperti ini. Sungguh gila!

Aneh, sungguh aneh. Baru kali ini Naruto bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh, terlebih lagi, mereka yang aneh adalah seorang gadis! Apa jangan-jangan seluruh gadis di sekolah ini selalu berkepribadian aneh? Arrrgh! Naruto bingung, tapi juga senang entah kenapa. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bingung seperti ini jika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti ini?

Pertama, ketua Dewan Mahasiswa yang aneh dan expresionalisme yang tinggi serta sifat nya yang aneh.

Kedua, Nona bermata unik yang kejam seenaknya memberi siksa beruntun berawal dari sebuah kejadian yang mungkin menjadi sebuah pengalaman terindah sekaligus terburuk yang ia rasaka, denan sifat bak iblis dan hati semurni malaikat menambah nilai 'unik' yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

Ketiga, bocah kecil atau gadis loli yang bertubuh mungil dengan kekuatan yang terlampau jauh dari cover nya dengan sifat Tsundere yang menggemaskan namun juga 'sedikit' berbahaya dan baik hati secara bersamaan.

Keempat, gadis berambut merah yang tergerai indah yang ia ketahui bahwa gadis itu menjabat sebagai Fukü-kaichõ dengan lidahnya yang 'lues' dan pintar memainkan kalimat 'kasar' yang mampu membuatmu tersedak angin jika berkomunikasi dengan nya. Sadar bahwa gadis ini terbilang innocent dan sedikit 'linglung' mungkin?

Ahh salahkan dia jika Naruto sampai salah menilai gadis berambut merah itu seperti demikian.

Apa yang kau lakukan jika di tanya:

"Berapa ukuran penis mu?."

Naruto cukup yakin, hanya orang abnormal lah yang akan menjawab nya dengan seksama.

"Hahhh~ entah jenis mahkluk apa lagi yang akan ku temui."

Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas, entah harus bersyukur atau mendesah protes. Namun demi meoyembuhkan pengaruh sakit bersifat adiktif yang melekat pada dirinya, ia rela akan melakukan apapun.

Pernah dengar istilah M dan S? Ya M untuk masokist dan S untuk Sadist. Dirinya tak mau lagi bertahan hidup dengan Penyakit seperti itu. Orang-orang selalu beranggapan bahwa orang yang mengidap penyakit semacam itu pasti orang yang kelewat mesum.

Padahal dirinya bukanlah orang yang mesum, dirinya hanya kecanduan akan rasa nyeri yang tiap kali dirasa pada fisik dan batin itu bagaikan narkoba. Itu adalah salah satu alasan dari banyak nya spekulasi yang ia pikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini.

"Hei kuning brengsek mesum!"

Tuh kan? Baru saja ia berpikir demikian dan sekarang, baru juga ia melangkah menuju lorong setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki kini lagi-lagi ia berhadapan dengan gadis tahun pertama berambut coklat yang tergerai sepinggang dengan poni yang merata menutupi kening nya.

Ahh jangan lupa pula mata putih tanpa pupil itu menatap nya tajam.

Eh? Mata putih?

"Hyuuga?"

Naruto menebak, ia yakin. Karna dari apa yang ia ketahui dari Hyuuga yang kejam sampai Hyuuga wanita versi laki-laki itu, satu kesamaan dari Hyuuga ini.

Mata amethys nya yang unik.

"Kau!..."

Ada jeda sedikit lama dari nada terkesan memaksa meminta pertanggung jawaban entah karena apa yang pasti Naruto mulai bingung.

"...-Apakan Hinata-nee sampai-sampai dia terus melamun sesampai nya di rumah?."

Dahi Naruto menyernyit bingung. Hinata? Melamun?

Tunggu dulu memang nya ada apa dengan nya? Terus hubungan Dirinya apa?.

Ia kembali ingat kejadian kemarin sore.

Ah dia ingat! Pasti Hinata bingung karena ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan UKS .

Sedikit G-R juga mengetahui Hinata ternyata memikirkan nya, sampai ia tak sadar ia telah membeberkan senyum senang namun di anggap seringai mesum oleh Hyuuga Hanabi yang memandang menyipitkan matanya menajam.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah memperkosa kakaku dengan menusukan benda kecil mu yang layu layaknya jamur kekurangan nutrisi itu pada tubuh kakaku ?."

A-apa? Apa dia bilang? Apakah baru saja ia mendengar sesuatu yang menyinggung tentang 'adik'nya... Lagi?

"A-a-aa..."

Ingin sekali dirinya membantah kalimat teramat pedas yang menyakitkan hati nya karena 'adik' kembali lagi di singgung oleh gadis lain dan lagi, 'adik' nya bahkan di samakan dengan jamur layu ?. Alhasil dirinya hanya mampu megap-megap tidak jelas bingung darimana dulu ia ingin membantah.

"Huh, dasar makhluk mesum! Punya penis kecil saja sombong. Awas saja kalau kau mengganggu kakaku lagi, akan ku potong penis cungkring mu itu."

"H-hoi! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau dan tahu dari mana punyaku kecil hah? Tahu aja belum, maen cap aja punya ku kecil. Huh dasar bocah kerdil mesum! Sudah kecil bicaranya mesum pula, a-..."

"Tonjolan di selangkangan mu hanya sekepalan tanganku, itu menunjukan bahwa punya mu kecil."

Mendengar penuturan demikian, Lantas Naruto langsung menutupi bagian selangkangan nya. Astaga~ kami-sama... Kenapa kau suka sekali mempertemukanku dengan makhluk sejenis dengan diriku sih?

Hanabi berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meratapi nasibnya yang teramat pedih. Satu lagi, ia menemukan seorang dengan kepribadian yang unik. Gadis Hyuuga dari tahun pertama. Memiliki sifat keras, to the point, dan sekali bicara langsung nge-jleb ke hati !

Dan yang berarti dia adalah gadis ke kelima yang masuk daftar nama siswi 'abnormal' yang ia buat di dalam otak nya.

Tak ingin menjadi beban pikiran, lebih baik ia pergi ke kelasnya. Ia akui kejadian kemarin masih meninggalkan bekas nyeri yang berdenyut cukup sakit saat ia menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

Tapi ia juga punya kewajiban untuk mempertanggung jawabkan jabatanya sebagai siswa.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa hidup dengan tenang dan seolah kau tak pernah sekarat seperti kemarin?."

Cukup!

Ini sudah di ambang batas kewajaran nasib sial yang ia terima. Kenapa nasib sial selalu saja menghampiri dirinya sih? Pertama ia udah kejer batin di cekoki pertanyaan pribadi dan tawaran untuk sebuah benda sakral yang bergetar.

Kedua, ia kembali bertemu adik dari Nona kejam dan baik secara bergantian yang bahkan masih saja menanyai nya tentang 'adik' kecil nya yang selalu di maki dan di caci dengan menuduhnya bahwa ia telah berbuat tindak kriminal yang dikenal sebagai pelecehan seksual dan di beri lebel 'memperkosa' oleh gadis dari adik nona kejam.

Dan sekarang?

Malah kakak nya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga yang baru saja ia naiki, melipat tangan di depan dada dan Naruto paham betul dengan pose yang sudah memasuki fase meminta keterangan. Ya tidak jauh beda dengan adiknya yang meminta pertanggung jawaban tadi.

"puja kerang laut ajaib! Kenapa aku selalu bertemu makhluk yang menguji kesabaranku, kami-sama~"

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya menatap bingung pada Pemuda kuning yang berjongkok dan membenturkan kepala nya sembari berdoa entah untuk apa.

Apa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan salah?

Hinata kembali mengoreksi pertanyaanya barusan. Tak ada yang ganjil dan tak ada yang salah menurutnya. Jelas pertanyaan seperti demikian adalah hal yang lumrah bukan? Mengingat kau merawat seseorang yang sekarat terus kau tinggal tidur, dan ketika bangun. Kau sudah tak lagi melihat orang yang sekarat itu di tempatnya.

"Naru-to-kun~ ada apa dengan mu? Membenturkan kepala itu tidak baik loh~."

Ok, ini sangat melenceng dengan rencana awal yang ingin ia lancarkan. Namun mengingat melihat keadaan yang teramat menyedihkan di depan nya ini. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Pemuda kuning ini.

"Humm, terima kasih atas pengertian anda Ojou-sama. Saya mohon undur diri."

Alih-alih mencairkan suasana, kini malah berubah total! Naruto yang baru saja membungkukan tubuhnya ala buttler itu langsung berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang cengo sesaat.

"Eh lihat, anak baru itu memanggil Hinata-senpai dengan sebutan oujo-sama. Kudengar, hanya orang-orang yang sudah merasakan derita dari Hinata-senpai lah yang bersikap demikian."

"Iya benar, Hinata-senpai memang hebat ya, sudah menjadi anggota osis, tegas, dan tak mudah takluk pula. Kyaaa~ Hinata-senpai memang kakoii~ ne."

tersadar setelah mendengar bisikan dari siswa-siswa yang menonton nya. Akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa kini ia berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga dan itu membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi menonton acara meminta ketengan nya pada Naruto

.

"Hm, aku akan meminta nya lain kali~." Hinata tersenyum polos sebelum berbalik lalu menaiki tangga. Tapi itu bukanlah yang terjadi seharusnya.

KLONTANG

Terlihatlah minuman kaleng yang jatuh dari atas menuruni tangga remuk akibat di remas terlalu keras. Dan itu adalah milik Hinata.

"Hiiiiii kowai desu~"

Puja kerang laut ajaib~ ! Demi celana dalam ibu pearl! Apa lagi ini? Baru saja dirinya lolos dari duo Hyuuga, kini tengah berdiri manis di samping pintu kelas sang kepala sekolah yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dengan bersidekap ala seorang yang sudah lama menunggu.

"Ikut, jangan membantah, jangan protes, dan jangan melawan!."

"Oh tuhan yang adil dan baik hati~ terima kasih engkau telah memberiku kesialan beruntun di pagi hari ini."

Dirinya hanya pasrah ketika kerah belakang nya di tarik kasar oleh sang kepala sekolah. Dengan kata lain, ia di seret bagaikan sampah yang akan di buang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bisa merana dalam derita nasib sial pagi nya.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah terdengar sedari tadi, begitu pula aula atau halaman dan lorong kelas di sekolah mulai sepi karena penghuni nya sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Pagi ini, pagi yang mungkin akan menjadi awal dari terciptanya sejarah yang berbeda dari tahun sebelum nya.

Berjalan santai, blazer khas musim dingin berwarna biru tua di padu rok saylor sepaha dan tak lupa pula rambut merah nya tergerai indah, sebagian rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai menutupi hampir sebagian wajah ayu nya dan mata senada delima itu menatap gerbang sekolah yang sedang di dorong pelan bertanda bahwa security sekolah ingin menutup nya.

Sesaat sang security yang bernama izumo memandang takjub pada mahkluk tuhan yang terbilang sampurna itu sebelum ia...

DUAAK!

"Kau menghalangi jalan saja, cih."

Izumo jatuh terjembab setelah ia di tendang pas di bokong nya oleh gadis yang baru saja ia anggap malaikat itu. Dan sekarang, label yang Izumo berikan pada mahkluk merah itu telah berganti dari malaikat menjadi iblis.

"Apa? Belum pernah lihat cewek sexy ya?."

Glek!

Izumo menelan ludah melihat gadis itu berkaca pinggang dengan menatap nya garang. Satu pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Pelajaran Jiraya-sensei #42:ayat 6 : jangan pernah menatap macan betina dengan buas, karena itu akan membuat mu terluka batin.

"A-anda bukan murid dari sekolah ini, ada keperluan a-..." Gugup sebenarnya, Izumo tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ketika gadis itu menatap tajam pada nya lagi seraya mendekat kearahnya dan ucapanya pun terhenti dan...

"...-Pa Whuuaaaarrrrgggg Adiku! Adiku! Gyaaaaaa anjrit sompret!"

Sungguh naas nasibnya, Gadis merah itu menendang tepat diarah selangkangan Izumo. Dan itu mampu membuat Izumo meraung dan berguling-guling seraya memegangi adiknya di iringi tangis derita penuh siksa yang merana tiada reda saat dirasa.

"Hmmp."

Mendengus puas, ia pun berlenggang pergi menuju kedalam sekolah, tepatnya aula halaman depan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Air mata pilu mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Duduk dengan tenang sembari menahan isak kecewa akan dirinya yang di rundung nasib sial sedari pagi, ia tak bisa berhentai merutuki kesengsaraan nya.

Menatap garang pada makhluk kuning di depan nya, Tsunade mulai membuka suara.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi anggota dewan mahasiswa." Tsunade akhirnya mengerti penderitaan macam apa yang Naruto rasakan setelah dirinya di beri tahu oleh pemuda di depan nya ini. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Naruto pindah dari sekolah yang elit dan memilih sekolah yang ia pimpin hanya untuk bisa mengobati penyakit bersifat adiktif itu.

"Saya... Hanya ingin bersekolah dengan normal... hiks." Belum cukup kah derita yang ia terima kemarin-kemarin kami-sama?

"Dan anda jangan bercanda! Anggota dewan mahasiswa berisikan orang yang abnormal! Kalau itu terjadi, sama saja bohong." Naruto membantah, apa jadinya jika dirinya bergabung kedalam sekumpulan mahkluk yang abnormal semacam dirinya? Bukannya menyembuhkan yang ada mungkin dirinya malah terjerumus jurang yang baru.

"Justru mereka yang tidak normal lah yang hanya bisa membantu mu. Dengan di kelilingi mereka, sedikit demi sedikit pemikiran normal akan muncul di kepala mu karena ketidak normalan mereka. Aku tak habis pikir, kau membuang apa yang akan menjadi title mu demi menyembuhkan penyakit mu. Kadang ku berpikir, kehidupan macam apa sih yang dulu kau jalani sehingga membuatmu mempenyai penyakit masokist yang akut itu?."

Naruto tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang kepala sekolah.

Tangis derita nya pun sudah hilang berganti menjadi sebuah raut senyum tanpa beban. Beban yang tak terlihat.

"Baik~ baik~ aku akan menjadi anggota dewan mahasiswa. Terima kasih sebelum nya karena anda sudah memberi kemudahan bagi sa-..."

Handphone nya berbunyi, memotong sederet kalimat yang ia utarkan.

"Moshi mo-..."

'Goshujin-sama! Cepat bersembunyi! Aku melihat dia bergerak memasuki sekolahan Goshujin-sama di GPS !.'

Handphone jatuh begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang terkejut bukan main. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka memandang jauh kearah jendela di belakang Tsunade yang kini memandang Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa Uzu-..."

"Naruto~ dimana kah dirimu~"

Tanpa pikir panjang, matanya memandang sekeliling mencari tempat dimana ia bisa bersembunyi.

Lemari piagam, lemari buku, horden, bawah meja, sofa, belakang pintu, langit-langit, jendela.

"Hei? Ada apa denganmu?."

Tak ia hiraukan pertanyaan itu, ia memilih mondar mandir tak jelas mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Dan hasilnya, hampir tak ada celah di ruangan ini untuknya bersembunyi.

"Aku memilih terjun bebas dari pada bertemu mahkluk merah itu! Hyaaaaa~"

PRAANK!

Tsunade melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya. Bagaikan seorang menonton film action secara live, ia hampir tak bisa mengedipkan mata begitu melihat Naruto berlari sembari melempar kursi kearah jendela dekat dengan dirinya dan di susul oleh Naruto setelah kursi itu sukses merusak kaca dari jendela.

"Hhuuuuwwaaaaa~."

BUUGH !

"Manttaaaapp~."

Di akhiri jeritan pilu dan suara bedebum yang cukup nyaring, aksi terjun bebas tanpa pengaman dari lantai dua pun berakhir.

Tsunade masih diam karena shock, tanpa menyadari sesosok gadis berambut merah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu masuk.

"Are? Ada aksi perampokan kah?."

Tsunade terjengit pelan dan kembali mengatupkan bibirnya yang tadi melongo tak percaya. Ia tersadar setelah mendengar seseorang bicara di belakang nya.

Ia sangat yakin, bahwa tadi yang di dengar dari teriakan Naruto pasti berkaitan dengan gadis merah ini.

Dan ia sekarang tahu mengapa Naruto terjun bebas dari lantai dua tanpa sebab.

Karena alasanya ada tepat di hadapan nya.

"Uhm. sumimasen, apa anda tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada?."

Gadis itu sepenuhnya masuk saat lawan bicaranya tahu akan keberadaan nya.

Sedikit lama lawan bicara nya itu menatap dirinya dari bawah sampai atas berulang kali, dan itu membuatnya risih.

"Perasaan tak ada yang aneh."

Tsunade lebih memilih bergumam akan pemikiranya terhadap gadis di depan nya ini. Tak ada yang mencurigakan menurutnya, lantas kenapa Naruto bisa bertindak demikian ya?

"Heh oppai gede! Aku tanya dimana Naruto, dan kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu? Apanya yang aneh? Tubuhku sexy, pinggul ku ramping, betis ku tak ada lemak, wajahku cantik, rambutku indah, dan oppai ku pas dan padat tidak seperti milikmu yang seperti pepaya yang matang."

Gadis itu seketika berkacak pinggang menatap tak suka pada Tsunade.

Sumpah! Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dirinya di caci begitu lantang oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia temui.

Brengksek! Dasar tidak sopan! Apa-apaan oppainya di samakan dengan pepaya?

Kurang ajar!

"Heh makhluk cungkring berdada cup ramen, punya dada sekepalan tangan saja sudah sombong. Apa? Mau berantem hah?."

"Cu-cup ramen? Enak saja! Dada indah seperti ini lah yang langka! Tidak dada yang lempeoran seperti jelly itu! Ngajak berantem nih orang, ok ku ladenin."

Nyuut

Nyuut

"A-apa... -Hei ! Lepaskan tangan mu dari dadaku makhluk jalang!."

"Tuh kan, oppai lempeoran gini aja sombong, huh dan ku ya- Akhh! H-hei! Lepaskan tangan mu dari selangkanganku!."

"Masa bodoh! Kau yang memulai, dan aku yang mengakiri!"

Aakhh

Uughh

"Ja-jangan di sana~."

"Hhm, Hhm, enak bukan?."

jiraya, wakil kepala sekolah yang kini melongo tak percaya di iringi darah mengucur deras di kedua hidung nya.

Mendengar suara desahan dan raung kenikmatan dari balik pintu ruang kepala sekolah membuatnya melupakan tujuan utamanya Untuk memeriksa keadaan setelah ia mendengar keributan dari sebelah ruangan nya.

Dan kini, yang ia jumpai malah suara yang seperti sedang melakukan adegan erotis dan sebagainya.

Sebagai hasilnya, ia pun terjerat dengan fantasy liar yang kelewat mesum nya.

"Mwehehehe lumayan untuk adegan chapter depan!."

Menyeringai mesum karena dirinya baru saja mendapat ilham untuk pekerjaan selingan nya, yaitu: membuat Novel 18+ sebuah maha karya yang agung!

.

.

.

.

"Khu khu khu, ketemu lagi kau~ ck ck, keadaan yang sama seperti kemarin ne."

Sasuke bergumam demikian setelah melihat pemuda kuning terkapar lagi ditanah.

Ia alihkan atensi nya keatas, dan ia pun melihat jendela kaca yang pecah.

"Kau selalu saja berhadapan dengan mahkluk kuning yang buas bung. Dan itu dari lantai dua, lumayan cukup. Mwuahahahahah"

Tertawa puas, Pilihanya untuk kekantin membeli cemilan dan melewatkan pelajaran pertama ternyata bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Siapa sangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang membuat 'KING' nya merasakan apa itu derita dengan keadaan yang sama persis sewaktu ia pertama kali bertemu?

Ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk balas dendam!

Dengan santai nya, Sasuke kembali menarik kaki Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya. Menyeretnya kearah halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"3 hari berturut-turut anak baru berambut kuning itu tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ada yang tahu makhluk itu kemana?."

Terumi-sensei yang menjadi wakil guru di kelas 2-D pun bingung, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan murid baru nya ia maklumi lah bahwa mahkluk kuning itu di izinkan karena 'kecelakaan' yang di buatnya.

Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan Makhluk kuning itu yang melencengkan kepintaranya dan malah mengukur anggota tubuhnya yang sakral. Sedikit kagum sih mahkluk kuning itu dengan tepat menebak ukuran aset nya dengan bermodalkan sederet rumus matematika yang sederhana. Tapi kekaguman nya langsung lenyap ketika anggota tubuhnya yang sakral itu di umbar begitu lantang.

"Mungkin dia 'lepas landas' lagi sensei, bukankah sensei mendengar suara jendela pecah tadi?."

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan nya menyeruakan pemikiranya.

"Benar juga, tadi aku juga mendengar suara itu. Dan itu pasti dari ruangan kepala sekolah."

"Hee? Padahal aku ingin belajar tentang menghitung karunia agung darinya, ahh sangat di sayangkan sekali."

"Aku bahagia."

Ok, Bisikan terakhir itu sungguh sangat berbeda. Ya itu adalah Suara Hyuuga Neji yang seperti nya sangat senang akan spekulasi bahwa makhluk kuning yang dulu mengejeknya jatuh... Lagi.

Dan Terumi Mei hanya bisa menepuk keningnya pasrah.

"Bertambah satu lagi yang seperti itu, stress akan membuatku cepat pensiun dari pekerjaan ini."

Itu lah gumaman terakhir yang ia lontarkan sebelum kembali mengabsen lagi.

Sial bagi Shikamaru, tahu begini ia tak akan pernah mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Naruto, lihat apa yang ia dapat? Kertas yang di remas?

'Kau harus membantu ku!'

itulah isi dari kertas kecil itu. Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu jika sesuatu hal berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Matsuri menatap tajam dan kawatir secera bersamaan kearah shikamaru.

"Hahh~ ya tuhan... Aku memang bodoh!."

"Nara! Benturkan kepalamu ketembok sekalian! Jangan diatas meja." Mei Terumi yang melihat Shikamaru membenturkan kepalanya pada meja nya pun membentak Shikamaru.

sungguh naas sekali nasib Shikamaru~

Dan Naruto kembali berakhir di seret oleh Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berambut crimson pun telah tiba, siapa kah ia? Mengapa Naruto sebegitu enggan nya untuk bertatap muka dengan nya?

Bagaimana Nanti Nasib Naruto setelah ia sudah di suruh untuk bergabung dengan anggota dewan mahasiswa yang hampir semua nya cewek abnormal?

Ok, tunggu chapter berikutnya! Mwuahahahahahaha ohokohok!

TBC

A/N

ok, mohon maaf jika rate nya sudah berubah jadi M, dan mohon maaf bila sifat chara d sini sangat melenceng, itu sudah keptusan author untuk mendapatkan alurnya.

Untuk rahasia Naruto pun, sdikit demi sedikit sudah mulai terkuak.

Oh ya, di sini tidak begitu menonjolkan tentang cinta monyet atau sbgainya tntang anak sekolahan. Tapi lebih mementingkan friend ship di bumbui feel like for protagonis .

Dan chara Naruto di sini sangatlah kental.

Ok, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan Hunt yang hanya manusia biasa ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Hunt yg abal ini.

Hunt hanya minta jejak kalian, itu adalah suport yg Hunt harapkan. Karena dengan itu, Hunt semangat untk melanjutkan nya.

Dan mohon maaf bagi riveuw yg gak Hunt bls . . . .

Akhir kata, Jaa matta atode minna-san XD .

Hunt Houtarou Sign Out.


End file.
